


I and Love and You

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Love and Guilt can’t share the same space in Percy’s heart, but he tries  desperately to carve a life for himself after the war. Loss of hope and  direction turn Percy to places he’s never been, the question is: Will  he ever find his way back home?





	I and Love and You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**Author's Note** : This fic was originally written for the Percybigbang on livejournal. However, circumstances kept the fest from ever posting. We have decided it is time to post this story independently as it has been 9 months now. The lyrics are provided by The Avett Brothers, and beta work has been done by Pastry_Slutbag.

I would also like to note that this fic was a labor of love for me. It's one of my personal favorites out of everything I've written. I hope you enjoy!

**Artist's Notes:** I found eruditefics story moving and inspiring. I loved illustrating it, not only because it was such a beautiful story but because she gave me so much to work with. I only hope I managed to do the scenes that inspired me justice.

 

please go here to view the artwork for this piece:  <http://lazylinepainterjane.deviantart.com/gallery/>

* * *

I and Love and You

The debris hit Fred in slow motion, striking his body and sending him toppling to the ground as though he was floating. The smile on his face never faded, even as the light in his eyes did, and Percy could feel the life and blood slowly drain out of his own body. George's agonizing yell broke through Percy's hazy mind, and everything sped up again. He could see Augustus Rookwood running away down the corridor, dodging the falling walls as he went, and Percy felt the rage like electricity through every single one of his nerves.

"Rookwood!" Percy shouted, chasing after the hooded figure. Adrenaline fueled him as he leapt over chunks of rocky wall, shooting spell after spell at the retreating figure. Rookwood managed to throw a few curses over his shoulder, but in Percy's state, he easily dodged them. He wanted revenge, and nothing was going to stop him.

Rookwood came to where there would be a staircase, but the castle was fighting back as well, and the staircase moved just as the Deatheater was stepping to it, and he turned into a direction Percy couldn't follow.

"I figured I did you a favor, Weasley! You're the one who turned your back on those filthy blood traitors. Now there is one less to ignore!" Rookwood shouted, sneering. He had worked with Percy at the ministry, and knew him enough to drive the knife directly through Percy's weaknesses.

"You fucking cowardly murderer!" Percy shouted. "You hid right there, working for the Minister, and running back to your dark lord to whisper all of the Ministry's secrets!"

"You know you would have if Voldemort had shown any interest in a poor little son of a blood traitor!" Rookwood shouted, casting a stunner that Percy easily shielded. Rookwood was still trapped between the void left by the staircase and Percy's wand.

"Never," Percy growled.

"Then why spend so much time under the thumb of an evil regime?" Rookwood asked. Percy knew he was buying time, but he needed to explain himself.

"By the time I woke up, it was too late to run away without drawing attention to my family," Percy said, keeping his wand up. His rage had not dissipated, and was even increasing at having to explain himself to this murdering bastard.

Rookwood heard someone yell his name and he disappeared around a corner.

Percy let out a primal scream, his magic flowing out of him with his rage and destroying more walls. He heard a dark, cold laugh from behind him, and whipped his wand around. Albert Runcorn was standing there calmly, as though they were old friends meeting for lunch.

"He has a point you know? Pretty cowardly of you…little Weasel…to work for something as corrupt as The Ministry," he drawled, derision dripping from every word.

The last thread of his sanity seemed to snap. If it weren't for those turncoats like Runcorn watching his every move, sending away Dirk Creswell and eventually leading to his death, and bringing in those awful dementors, Percy would have been able to go back to his family. He would have seen the shop before Fred…before Fred…

"Avada Kedavra," Percy said with eerie calm. Albert Runcorn dropped where he stood.

Percy sat slowly on the ground, never taking his eyes off of the man he killed.

(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

Oliver Wood could hardly breathe. Clouds of dust and smoke wafted throughout every corridor of the destroyed castle. Voldemort had fallen; they had finally won, but now came the awful task of gathering up the injured…and the dead. Oliver was exhausted, he could feel his muscles screaming at him, but he just couldn't stop. Something inside of him ached to keep moving, to keep gathering up the bodies of his fallen friends and classmates. He avoided the heavy weight in his stomach, the one that told him he hadn't seen Percy all night, and kept searching.

When he came across the pale, delicate, unmoving features of Colin Creevy, Oliver almost lost the tenuous hold he had on his emotions. There was the little boy he had remembered, not even a man yet, lying dead across the fallen debris of his school. His face was bruised and bloodied, and his hair covered in filth. Oliver took the sleeve of his shirt and wiped away some of the grime from Colin's face, his own tears falling onto the younger wizard's ashen skin. He had only been a child when Oliver had last seen him, and now he was gone without another word. Oliver picked him up carefully, walking him to the Great Hall to rest beside the other fallen loved ones.

As Oliver covered up Colin's body carefully with a conjured white sheet, a gathering of fiery red hair caught his eye. His head snapped to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley holding each other, the latter sobbing into the former's chest. Ginny Weasley had her head buried in Charlie Weasley's chest as tears streaked down his face. Bill and Fleur Weasley were also holding on tightly to one another, and Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were flanking Ron Weasley, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Oliver only noted that he couldn't see Percy, and at the sight of the sheet-covered form in the center, Oliver's heart shattered and he began sprinting forward.

"Where's Percy?" He shouted, panicking. Bill Wealsey jerked his head up at the interruption. It was then that Oliver noticed George Weasley kneeling on the ground, his head resting next to the sheet-covered form and his expression so tortured, Oliver thought he could die soon as well.

"We haven't seen him since…since…" Ron started, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist.

"He went running after Augustus Rookwood. That was the last time we saw him," Hermione said quietly. Oliver backed away slowly, immediately guilty for disturbing the family's grief, and set out to find Percy…or Percy's body.

It felt like hours, but when Oliver looked up at the clock in the corridor, it had only been 20 minutes. Suddenly, he heard a heavy sigh through the dust and made his way toward the sound. His heart nearly leapt from his chest when he saw a mess of curly red hair. Percy was sitting up against a wall, clearly alive and clearly breathing. He was very still, a distant, dead look in his eyes, and his hands folded properly in his lap. He did not acknowledge Oliver's presence even after he called out Percy's name.

"Ahhh finally. You've come to pick up the body. Right, well just give me the proper forms and I will have a full report. I did indeed kill this man, but I must argue self defense, as we were in the midst of a war," Percy said, rising and brushing off his robes. Oliver was rendered speechless at his slightly delusional behavior.

"Of…of course it was self defense. Percy, are you okay?" Oliver said, noticing the dried blood on Percy's head and trying to get close enough to Percy to heal him.

"Nothing to fill an incident report out about now," Percy said coolly, moving away from Oliver and walking in the opposite direction.

"Percy! What is going on?" Oliver finally shouted, halting Percy in his tracks. He turned abruptly, his face still cold. But the longer he looked into Oliver's eyes, the more watery and sad Percy's brown eyes became. Oliver took a tentative step toward Percy as he began to shake.

"I know vigilante justice is against an ethical code, but…but…I just…" Percy started, the tears beginning to form and his lip shaking. Oliver longed to reach out and wrap his arms around Percy's slim shoulders. "He killed Fred! He killed my brother…my family. It should have been me…I wasn't there…I wasn't there for any of them," Percy sobbed, stumbling over his words.

"That's not true. You don't deserve that fate. No one does," Oliver whispered, finally pulling Percy into a tight embrace.

He held on to Percy's trembling form for a long stretch of time, running soothing circles over his closest friend's back. Their relationship had been rocky at best ever since Percy appeared to take his job over all of his relationships, but Percy had been working on rectifying that in the past year, and they were finally getting back on track. Oliver didn't want to lose his grip on Percy again, no matter what it took. He pulled back and looked carefully into Percy's eyes.

"Your family is in the Great Hall. They need you right now," Oliver said carefully. Percy nodded.

As they walked back down to the Great Hall, Oliver took Percy's hand in his, holding tightly. Percy didn't pull away, but returned the grip with equal vigor. Oliver needed to keep Percy near, needed Percy to know it was going to be okay. When Percy saw his family, Oliver let go, letting Percy walk away to grieve with the other Weasleys in peace. He went up to Gryffindor tower to rest, and hoped Percy would find his way there soon as well.

Oliver barely made it to Gryffindor Tower before he collapsed right there on one of the overstuffed chairs. There was a snoring young woman on the couch beside him, but he couldn't make out her features behind a mask of blond hair curtaining her face. There were curse burns on her hand, and Oliver could only imagine that her exhaustion matched his.

As Oliver drifted off to sleep, he thought of his last encounter with Percy Weasley.

_Oliver knocked quietly, the clinical, silent air of the building making him aware of even the most innocuous sounds. It figured that Percy would live somewhere so proper. All of the doors were equal distances apart, stark white, with an unassuming black number directly centered above the peephole. The walls were a pale green, with yellow trimming, charming, but so very technical that it looked more like an office building than a dwelling. He could hear Percy's purposeful steps coming toward the door and he sighed in relief…grateful to get out of that awkward hallway._

_When Percy answered the door, Oliver was a little startled to find his heart sped up. Despite their fighting, and Oliver's bitterness about Percy's career choices as of late, Oliver always found comfort and some hidden spark when he looked into Percy's calculating eyes. He followed the taller wizard into his newest flat, still unsure as to why Percy had moved. The flat had honey colored wooden floors, overlaid with beige area rugs and navy and beige furniture. It was very clean, and very uniform. Every major piece of furniture was parallel or perfectly perpendicular to every other major line and object in the room. Oliver had to bite back a chuckle at the thought that maybe the hallway was homier._

_"Tea?" Percy said, his eyes shining like he was going to burst with information. Oliver hadn't seen that light in a long time, and his curiosity began to peak._

_"What's this about, Perce? I thought I told you to call me when you finally got out from under your ridiculous loyalty to a corrupt and dysfunctional government. I mean, there are fucking DEATHEATERS controlling things. Do you mean to follow Voldemort now?" Oliver shouted, his frustration with Percy rising as he spoke. Percy flinched slightly at his words, hurt obvious in his eyes._

_Oliver was more than a little shocked to see such open hurt flaring across Percy's features. Usually he was locked tighter than a Gringott's vault, and Oliver rarely got glimpses into how Percy felt. Even through his shunning of his family, Oliver never got deep enough in to understand much about what Percy felt about the situation. But now, at just a small bit of criticism, Percy was positively recoiling. Oliver fought with the urge to reach out and run his hand comfortingly across Percy's narrow jaw._

_"I ummm…that is to say…I," Percy was fumbling now, his face bright red. Losing his composure definitely wasn't like Percy at all. Against his better judgment, Oliver reached out and put his hand on Percy's shoulder. His whole arm became warm with the memory of the feeling of his skin, and he had to fight the urge to pull the other wizard against his chest._

_"You can tell me," Oliver whispered._

_"I had dinner at Bill's house the other day!" Percy exclaimed with relief and joy spreading across his features._

_"You're kidding? That's great!" Oliver said, wanting to laugh at the uninhibited expression on Percy's face._

_"I've been trying to get him to see me for months. I wanted to apologize in person. I needed someone in my family to forgive me before I could move on," Percy said, preparing Oliver's tea with milk the way he likes it._

_"Move on?" Oliver said, finally sitting at the simple wood table in the small kitchen._

_"Working there has been a living hell, but a hell of my own making. I should have opened my eyes the day Mr. Crouch died, but I just kept going. I wanted success so badly that I let everything else fall away. I need to quit working there before I am responsible for more than just atrocious political policy," Percy said, his features darkening._

_"You've finally left?" Oliver said, not hiding the surprise in his voice. He had been begging Percy to leave that awful place for ages, causing a rift in their friendship._

_"I've been a fool, Oliver," Percy whispered, his eyes very clearly expressing regret._

_"So Bill welcomed you warmly?" Oliver said, ignoring the roaring in his chest demanding that he grab Percy and snog him senseless. They had promised each other never to speak of that night again…_

_"He was terse at the beginning, but I pleaded my case. I practically begged to be forgiven…and he has," Percy's shoulders became even less tense at the statement._

_"Cheers, mate. I'm proud of you," Oliver said, lifting his tea and smiling beatifically at Percy. Oliver felt heat stir in his stomach as Percy blushed. "So…um…you've moved then?" Oliver stumbled, stating the obvious._

_"I had to find a safer place to be, on Bill's advice, if I was leaving the Ministry. Dad left around Easter, when Ron…well…Ron was captured by Deatheaters," Percy said, suddenly looking pale._

_"Bloody fucking Christ, Percy," Oliver whispered._

_"He and Harry and Hermione…they managed to escape to Bill's home with minor injuries, but our family is no longer safe in the public eye. I was hanging on as a pathetic little toady, but I've had enough," Percy said, the color going back into his face._

_"So you're hiding out?" Oliver said, looking around the flat. He now understood why Percy was in such a muggle area of London, and so far from the Ministry or Diagon Alley._

_"Only you and Bill are aware of my location," Percy said resolutely. "Bill is my secret keeper."_

_"I'm proud of you, Percy," Oliver said, looking deeply into Percy's eyes. The corner of Percy's mouth twitched upward and he blushed lightly._

_"The battle is coming though; surely you can feel it in the air?" Percy said, lifting his eyebrows._

_"I've been hearing whispers on the circuit. Half of the players have already vanished," Oliver added, his own suspicions piling up._

_"Bill says that Harry's rearing for a fight. He wasn't privy to a lot of information about what those three were doing, but he could see it on all of those faces. I'm to expect Bill's patronous any time. There's a secret meeting point in Hogsmeade to gather a resistance," Percy said, his voice taking on a raw strength that Oliver found foreboding and far too attractive._

_"You'll tell me, right? I have to be able to fight. And I can't let you go into the fray without me," Oliver said the last part quietly, hoping his true feelings stayed somewhat masked._

_"I will," Percy whispered._

_They sat staring at each other in a charged silence. So many words were dancing on the tip of Oliver's tongue: "I'm sorry." "Can't we go back to that night?" "I miss touching you." "I want you; we shouldn't be hiding from this." "I love you." But he kept it all inside. He couldn't face the risk of ruining their friendship. It barely came back from that fumbled night before graduation when they had a little too much to drink and did things they could never take back. Percy obviously saw it as a mistake and so Oliver kept his cards hidden. They both went on dating women…well, Oliver did. Besides Penelope, Percy had never been one for relationships. They never even broached the subject of that night in the Head Boy's dorm again, but it burned inside Oliver even now._

Oliver stirred when he heard the familiar creaking of the portrait hole into the common room. Percy was walking slowly and carefully toward the staircase, his shoulders hunched and his arms wrapped around himself. Oliver leapt up, unthinking of anything that had previously passed between them, and only needing to be there for Percy…his Percy.

"Perce," Oliver whispered. Percy startled and turned to meet his eyes.

"Ollie…I…I need…" Percy's voice strangled, his eyes wet with tears. He began to shake, unable to move.

Oliver abandoned all reason, all previous unspoken agreements, and all misgivings. He pulled Percy's spindly body against his broad chest, his muscular arms wrapping around Percy's shaking form. Percy gripped Oliver's torn shirt tightly with both hands, sobbing openly against his shoulder. Oliver kept hold of Percy tightly, desperate to let him know that he would never let Percy fall into this darkness that threatened to engulf him. He pressed his face into Percy's neck, whispering soothing words and ensuring Percy that he wasn't going anywhere.

After a few agonizing minutes, Percy pulled back and looked into Oliver's eyes. Percy's face was streaked in dust, curse burns tearing into his clothes. His curly hair was disheveled and falling into his eyes. His glasses had disappeared somewhere, and there was a burgeoning bruise over his left eye. His white shirt was filthy, with blood openly seeping through his right arm. Oliver startled at the notion that Percy still hadn't had any treatment, but one desperate look from Percy told him that he needed to be away right now…and not to immerse himself back into the world.

"Come on, let's find an open dorm and get you cleaned up. I can do some healing for you, if you'd like," Oliver said gently. Percy nodded slowly, accepting Oliver's proffered hand.

They found the second floor dormitory completely vacant. Oliver looked in the familiar cupboards and found a few towels. He transfigured some of the fluffy red and gold towels into pajama pants for both of them. He handed a towel to Percy, guiding him to the bathroom. They moved into the small shower area and set their things on a shelf. Oliver turned Percy to face him. Percy stood nearly the same height as Oliver, maybe half an inch taller, and Oliver could clearly meet his eyes. He couldn't help himself, and brought a hand up to cup Percy's pale face.

Percy leaned into his touch, his eyes closed. "Oh please, just make it go away. Make this disappear for a little while."

Oliver raised his wand, healing Percy's swollen eye. He pushed back a lump in his throat at Percy's words. Resolutely, Oliver leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against Percy's. The red haired wizard stood stiff for a moment, but when Oliver's hands came up around his back, he felt Percy relax into the kiss. When Percy's tongue brushed along Oliver's mouth, he opened it hungrily, pouring every moment of their relationship into the kiss. He needed Percy to know what he couldn't say, what they denied each other: Oliver Wood loved Percy Weasley, and would do anything for him.

When Oliver felt the urge to press Percy against the wall and grind into him, he pulled back, suddenly remembering the injury on Percy's arm. Percy looked into his eyes; his own clouded with lust, pain, and something sparking behind them which Oliver couldn't place. He began to unfasten the buttons of Percy's white shirt, slowly and carefully, as though everything were made of glass. Percy shuddered lightly but let him continue.

Oliver slid Percy's shirt carefully over his shoulders, lifting the fabric away from the gash on his arm. Further inspection showed the curse mark wasn't too deep, but just bled out quite a bit. Oliver ran a flannel under some warm water, pressing it carefully to Percy's wound. When some of the clotted blood was cleared away, Oliver cast a cleansing spell, holding tightly to Percy as the spell was very painful. Percy whimpered, but didn't cry out. Next, Oliver sealed the injury, earning him a relieved sigh. He leaned forward and kissed on the pale pink scar on Percy's thin upper arm.

The Keeper slid his lips across the freckles on Percy's pale chest, moving up to his neck. Percy threw his head back and moaned, his hands threading into Oliver's thick, brown hair. Oliver let his hands wander down the smooth planes of Percy's back. His skin was remarkably soft, even through the patches of hair on his chest and below his navel. Oliver was enthralled with the way his hands could yield such beautiful sounds from Percy's mouth. He was grateful he had a way to comfort Percy, even if it only lasted for this night.

Percy reached up for his jumper, pulling the tattered maroon top over his head. He smiled slightly at Oliver's tight white tank top, his hands wrapping around Oliver's biceps. Oliver fought the urge to preen. He was proud of his body and felt wonderful at having Percy appreciate it as well. However, he didn't want to break the spell; to send Percy back to his reality and to his grief. He kept his expression hooded and tender. Percy pulled up the undershirt and began to kiss Oliver again in earnest.

"Ollie…I want…I need," Percy murmured, thrusting his hips toward Oliver.

"Gods, yes Percy. Anything," Oliver moaned, reaching down and rubbing his palm against Percy's clothed erection. Percy cried out and thrust against Oliver's hand.

Suddenly, Percy was frantically trying to undo Oliver's trousers, finally succeeding in popping the flimsy button. He pulled down Oliver's pants, and remained on his knees. Percy looked up at Oliver with shining eyes, and his own knees almost gave way at the sight. Percy's tongue came out slowly from his mouth, a line they had never crossed before, and watching the always studious and careful Percy licking up and down his cock made the heat coil in his abdomen like fire.

Oliver ran his hands gently through Percy's hair as his warm mouth engulfed his aching member. He indulged in the soft, messy feeling of Percy's hair, always marveling at how disheveled it was despite Percy's demeanor. His hands came up to Oliver's hips, and Oliver realized he was thrusting quite hard into Percy's mouth. When Oliver felt his orgasm coming, he put a hand over Percy's long fingers, currently digging into his hips, squeezing tightly. Percy didn't slow, but moaned around Oliver's throbbing erection, and Oliver lost it. He shouted Percy's name, coming harder than he could ever remember coming in his life.

He looked down at Percy through his haze, only to find Percy pulling a silk handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbing at the corners of his mouth. The vision made Oliver want to laugh out loud, and this time he couldn't suppress a grin. Percy looked up, at first indignant, and then lightly smiling himself. The image of the small grin on Percy's face, despite his sad eyes which were bloodshot and red-rimmed, made Oliver's heart swell. He fell to his knees, grabbing the other wizard's face and kissing him hard, sliding him on the wood floor back against the wall. Oliver placed his knees on either side of Percy's waist, grinding down against him. Percy met him with upward thrusts, low groans in the back of his throat.

Oliver rose, breathless and sporting a new erection so quickly that the ache was almost too much to bear. He reached down for Percy and pulled him up. He undid Percy's belt slowly, finally lowering his pants and trousers only after he carefully unzipped him and pulled out his throbbing cock. He was whimpering and moaning as Oliver kissed up and down his legs and around his hips, never once touching what Percy was practically begging him to touch.

Oliver stood, pressing his naked body against Percy's. They sighed at the warmth, and Percy's arms snaked around Oliver. They held each other tightly for a moment, breathing heavily, with Oliver peppering comforting kisses along Percy's neck. Eventually, Oliver guided Percy back to the first shower stall, pausing as Percy fiddled with the taps to admire his beautiful form.

Percy was all long and lean flesh and muscle. He didn't have the awkward, lanky look he did when they were younger, and his body had taken on a natural and decidedly more masculine shape. He was still quite slim, his hips so narrow that Oliver couldn't help but imagine how he would feel nestled between his own toned thighs. Percy had some slightly defined muscles running over his chest and shoulders, and Oliver ran his hands along them gently. Finally, he moved along Percy's ivory skin and wrapped his fingers around his weeping cock from behind. Percy cried out, thrusting up into Oliver's hand as the water fell over them.

"Oh Oliver," Percy moaned, one of his hands coming up to press against the tile.

Oliver wanted to say so much, it was all flooding through his mind and begging his mouth to move, but he just couldn't. Percy would have made it clear had he wanted something more. That night before graduation would have turned into something if Percy felt that way about Oliver. The Quidditch Keeper had an athletic playboy reputation to keep up, but he would let it all go away for Percy…for his best mate. The Wizarding World may not be that open minded, but Oliver knew when to play his hand. This obviously wasn't one of those situations, so Oliver resolved to take whatever he could.

He turned Percy to face him, his hair falling down past his ears now that it was wet, messy orange tendrils dripping alluringly down his face. Oliver put his palms against Percy's cheeks and kissed him tenderly; pouring everything he couldn't say into the act. He let his lips scream out his love while his voice remained silent. His thumbs stroked loving circles across Percy's slightly stubbled chin, his naked, wet body pressed into Percy's as close as he could get it. Percy's hands were gripping Oliver's shoulders tightly, like he would drown if he let go. It was likely they both would.

Oliver moved his hips against Percy's, their erections rubbing against one another. Percy gasped, echoing the movement with his own body. Oliver let out a guttural groan, gripping his cock and lining it up with Percy's. He grabbed Percy's hand and brought it down between them. He and Percy wrapped their hands around their joined hardness, their fingers overlapping. Percy's head dropped to Oliver's shoulder, and Oliver used his free arm to hold Percy close. The heat off of Percy's body, the whimpers and shivers running through him, and the throbbing of his erection against his own caused Oliver to feel the coil of climax coming to him yet again.

"Percy, Percy, Percy," Oliver moaned like a mantra. Percy groaned, suddenly biting into the soft of Oliver's neck. That was enough to send Oliver spiraling over the edge, and he came in spurts mixing with the water over their hands. Percy was twitching in his hand as well, and Oliver looked down to watch his cock emitting pearly white strands and he cried out.

Percy slowly released them, and Oliver followed his movements. The red haired wizard wrapped his arms around Oliver, holding him tightly and kissing along his jaw line. He was sniffling lightly, making Oliver think he was crying, but being unsure in the spray of the shower. He lifted up a flannel and began to run it over Percy's face, working his way down to the neck as Percy closed his eyes and relaxed, never letting go of the other wizard. Oliver repeated the act down the rest of Percy's body, relaxing him and hopefully bringing more comfort to the tumultuous pain likely burning through Percy's chest. Percy went to repay the act, but Oliver shook his head.

"You need to rest, mate," Oliver said gently, turning off the shower. They went to fetch their towels, drying off and donning the transfigured pajama bottoms. Oliver crawled into the first available bed, and Percy hesitated. Suddenly, a determined, studious look so indicative of Percy back at Hogwarts flitted across his face, and with a flick of his wand, Percy had caused Oliver's bed to expand. Oliver just smiled and pulled back the blankets.

He crawled into the other side of the bed, lying on his back and folding his hands across his abdomen. Oliver smiled at the familiar way he slept, taking the risk of leaning over to kiss Percy on the cheek. Percy didn't flinch at Oliver's action, so Oliver took a slightly larger risk and kissed him on the lips gently before flicking out the lights with his wand.

Moments later, a voice invaded the darkness. "My brother's funeral is in three days; at The Burrow…you'll be there?" Percy asked, his voice shaking lightly.

"Of course," Oliver whispered.

Suddenly, Percy's arm was draped over Oliver's bare chest, and his nose pressed against Oliver's neck. "Thank you…thank you," Percy whispered.

As the other wizard's breathing slowed and he drifted off to sleep, Oliver's mind raced with unsaid words. He knew now wasn't the time, but Oliver resolved in that moment, that a time would come…it had to come…soon.

(((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was a beautiful spring day. The air was warm, but not stifling, there wasn't cloud in the sky, and the birds seemed to be in particularly playful mood. Percy Weasley snorted to himself at the thought that this is just the sort of day Fred would want for his funeral. It was much harder to mourn on a day like today, and Fred practically shunned any form of darkness, any sad face. No, today was a day made to think of Fred.

Percy glanced in the mirror at his plain black robes and frowned. He wished he owned something that Fred would have liked. However, he had no idea of Fred's taste any longer, having not spoken to anyone in his family for years. The sudden thought hit Percy hard, and he looked upon his own reflection with pure loathing. The dark, stormy thought rolled back into his mind: His family didn't deserve to lose Fred. It should have been him. He deserved to be dead after what he did. The family didn't need to lose such a bright soul.

He sighed, making his way down to the procession. He bit back his own tears, not wanting to look too unhinged in front of so many people. He schooled his face into the familiar mask of coldness and uncaring that had gotten him through the past year at The Ministry and took a seat at the end of the row occupied by his family. His brother, Bill, patted his shoulder lightly, and Percy couldn't help but feel relieved that no one else wished that he had died nearly as much as he did. He didn't think he could handle the rejection right now.

A familiar voice caught his ear, and he turned to find Oliver talking subtly to Harry near the refreshments. They had grave looks on their faces, and Percy felt a sudden pity for the young wizard, his brother's best friend, who had done so much to ensure they were all safe. He had given up too much of his life. Despite his uncouth and emotional mannerisms, Harry had proved himself in Percy's eyes. Percy felt a wave of guilt at being so judgmental of him earlier. He tamped down his own self-loathing further as Minerva McGonagall rose to speak on behalf of Fred.

Minerva started off with the story of The Twins' escape from Hogwarts, and the private joy she felt at the act of rebellion. Percy didn't even know that story. He felt sick to his stomach as he realized all he had missed. He turned his head, unable to look to his family or to the bright purple and gold casket in front of him, and caught Oliver's eye. Oliver was looking at him with such tenderness that Percy instantly found comfort in his dark green eyes. He sighed heavily and turned back toward the podium as his father spoke of the time when Fred and George were babies and they had managed to wind all of his clocks to shriek at the exact same time in alarm. Now _that_ Percy remembered, chuckling at the way his entire family erupted into chaos at the sudden noise, Ron and Ginny crying from fright.

Every member of his family, a few friends, and even Harry got up and shared a happy memory of Fred. When Lee Jordon recounted the day the Wheezes first opened for business, Percy had to dig his nails into his hands. He had never seen their shop, never gone inside. He hated himself so much in that moment that he wanted to die, wanted to disappear and save his family the grief of having to talk to someone so unworthy of their affections. He patted his pocket to the letter he always kept there.

_Dear Mr. Percival Weasley,_

_We have heard from Rufus Scrimgeour what an exemplary assistant and skillful political worker you are. He wrote to us to ask us to take you during your country's recent troubles, but we didn't have any openings. A position has just been made available in our council, and we were wondering if you were interested. We understand that this is a difficult time for your people, but we could really use skill as heralded as yours here in the States._

_Signed,_

_Brian Dunholm, Head of the Council of Magical Brethren, New York, NY, USA._

Minister Scrimgeour had ensured Percy had a safe way out, but Percy hadn't been aware of his machinations until well after his death. This letter only arrived two days ago. Percy's heart broke for his old employer, and old friend: A man who proved more courageous and good than many gave him credit for. When he died, no one had made it clear, but Percy understood he had been murdered by He Who Must Not Be Named.

Percy could disappear right now and no one would miss him. No one needs someone as awful as him hanging bout. However, one look at his mother, and he knew he couldn't do that to her. Not again…no matter how much it hurt.

Hearing his mother's open and wracking sobs as they lowered Fred into the ground sent Percy spiraling over the edge. How could he ever comfort her? Any words or gestures he could make would seem shallow, given how callous he had been to his family. He didn't even know Fred well enough anymore to get up and speak. Percy picked up a handful of dirt and let it run through his fingers over top of the purple casket. He longed to fall into that hole and be buried with Fred…to be cleansed by penance in death. Percy looked to the edge of a copse of trees and saw Oliver's warm eyes gazing openly at him. He made his way over to him, desperate for the safe harbor of his arms, regardless of how up in the air their situation was.

"It should have been you," growled a menacing, choked voice from behind him. At first, Percy thought his grief had caused auditory hallucinations, but when he turned around slowly, he saw George glowering at him with so much raw hatred that he felt like he would burst into flames. He saw Charlie and Bill making their way cautiously toward the remaining twin.

A shield went up; Percy could feel the ripple of magic. However, he couldn't bring himself to pull his wand on his brother, not when his line of thought was precisely what was going through his own head. "I know," he said quietly.

"You don't fucking deserve to live while he is dead!" George shouted, his face streaked with tears and a thin line of spit falling from his mouth as he spoke.

"You don't think I'm aware of that, George? I left you guys! I left everyone for my own selfish ideals and dreams of success. And then, when I'm finally brave enough to return, he dies, right in front of me!" Percy was sobbing openly now, his lungs like iron in his chest. He hoped against hope that he would just stop breathing, to give George some relief.

When George lifted his wand to Percy's neck, Percy fell to his knees. He was vaguely aware of a number of people trying to break through George's shield, but he knew that emotional magic could be deadly powerful. He banked on it.

"I could do it, you know…right now. And I wouldn't even care," George murmured menacingly.

"Please," Percy whispered through his sobs.

Suddenly, a ripping, crackling sound broke through the air. Bill disarmed George while Charlie grabbed him around the waist. Percy could see Oliver running toward him from the corner of his eye, but all he saw was George's face, looking so broken that Percy knew he would never be okay…never again. Percy raised his wand to the sky, stood as though in slow motion, and apparated to the International Apparation Point in Wales.

_Load the car and write the note._  
Grab your bag and grab your coat.  
Tell the ones that need to know.  
We are headed north.

New York City was overwhelming for Percy, especially in the heat of late spring. There was a warm, wet, slightly rancid smell to the place and he began sweating almost immediately in the humidity of the city. He arrived in the late afternoon, and the streets were full of cars…the sidewalks full of people. He looked shiftily around him, worried that his robes might make him stand out in such a large crowd, but no one paid him any mind. He had a small slip of paper with the address to the New York Council of Magical Brethren, as well as instructions on how to get in to the wizarding stronghold. All he had to do now is make it there before his nerves and what was left of the shreds of his heart gave out and he collapsed in the middle of a crowded Muggle street.

He spent one hour in Wales. One hour pacing and debating. He was too cowardly to take his own life, but he knew that if he stayed around those he loved, he'd only cause them pain. This was his own doing, and he must suffer the punishment. After the painful decision to leave it all behind…to leave Oliver behind…Percy apparated to New York and began to seek out The Councilman.

Frustrated and not in the mood to follow the International Statute of Secrecy to the letter, Percy ducked down an alleyway and cast a 'point me' spell. He cuffed his wand and let it twist and turn, his arm mimicking the motion, until he made it to the tiny, four story building, looking like it was steeped in 1930's Art Deco style. It had taken him four hours to walk the city, but he was finally there. He tapped his wand on five separate points, causing them to spark up red and blue, and eventually forming a star. The star spun, becoming a tangible figure, and revealed a small knocker.

Percy was quickly guided to the Councilman's office by a perky little blonde clerk who indicated how lucky he was to have arrived just before the end of the day. He almost missed Councilman Dunholm. He waited nervously on a modern plastic chair in a black and white waiting room for five minutes before being led inside. Percy had a speech of apology for arriving on such short notice already prepared.

"Mr. Weasley! Welcome welcome!" A short, stocky man said, opening his arms. For one horrifying moment, Percy thought he was destined to be hugged by this person.

"I'm sorry to arrive so suddenly. The opportunity arose, so I took it," Percy said, attempting to look as dignified as possible.

"I would expect nothing less from someone such as you, or at least that's the impression I get from Scrimmy's letter," The Councilman said. Percy had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something caustic at the nickname.

"I take it you two were close?" Percy said, keeping his voice in check.

"Did a little reconnaissance in the South China Sea some twenty odd years ago! Trust him with my life," he said proudly.

"I see," Percy said, beginning to feel dizzy from emotional and physical exhaustion.

"I trust you must be weary from all of that international portkey travel. Please, take up residence in our guest housing until we can find you a more permanent place. We'll get you settled tomorrow," The man said kindly.

He led Percy down a stark black and white hall, trimmed with gold fixtures. Finally, he arrived at a black door that said 'Suite 103' and was ushered in. "Call Cindy at extension 2 and she'll send someone up with anything you might need. Goodnight, Mr. Weasley. I'll see you at 9 am sharp."

With that, Percy was alone in an ornate room of green and gold, a sharp contrast to the hallway and waiting room he had seen upon first entering the building.

That morning, he had watched his brother be lowered into the ground, watched another brother stare at him with murderous intent, turned his back on a lover, and left his family and friends for good. Now, as the sun was setting in America, he was all alone, poised to start a new life on the other side of the ocean, and leaving behind the only world he ever knew. For the first time in his life, Percy Weasley was unequivocally alone. He carefully removed his shoes and placed them by the door. He removed his robe and hung it up in the bureau. He took off his trousers and shirt, folding them neatly and placing them in a drawer in the night stand. He pulled back the sea foam green covers and slid into the smooth surface of the rather large four poster bed. Finally, Percy took off his glasses, turned off the light, and sobbed uncontrollably until his tears dried up and his body ached from shaking.

_One foot in and one foot back.  
But it don't pay to live like that.  
So I cut the ties and I jumped the track. ___  
For never to return.

"You must be out of your little ginger head if you think for a second that you can get past me!" Oliver shouted, diving down to easily kick the quaffle out of the way of the goalposts he was guarding.

"Someday I'll get you, Wood, and on that day, you shall lick my trainers!" Ginny yelled back, fetching the red leather ball to attempt another go. Oliver deflected her second shot easily. A small, two toned cheer erupted on the sidelines of the Burrow's makeshift Quidditch Pitch.

Oliver made a slight wave in the direction of their small audience. Harry was there, relaxing on a blanket, having found the snitch and ended their game an hour before. George was sitting there as well, but Oliver doubted he cheered…he hadn't smiled in months, let alone played Quidditch. George just sat about, staring off into space with a broken look on his face. Next to Harry, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson had come to join their play. However, Angelina wasn't playing nearly as brilliantly as she usually did. Her focus was completely on George, and she bore the same broken look that he did. It took all of Oliver's strength not to fall to pieces from the sadness engulfing his friends. He and Ginny began to make their way back to the blanket for some much needed shade and pumpkin juice.

"Thanks again for putting together these practice sessions, Weasley," Oliver said, clapping Ginny on the shoulder.

"Well, if I'm going to be captaining the team this year…what with lazy arse over here refusing to go back to school…I better step up my game. Who knows, maybe I can play pro soon," Ginny said, as Harry looked at her with a mockingly indignant expression.

"You'd be brilliant in the league," Oliver said, and Ginny smiled. "I've just been languishing all summer, and now that things have settled down, I need to make sure I'm in top form. I might even come off of the reserves this year," Oliver said, with a lot less excitement than he should have had. Ginny nodded at him knowingly.

"We haven't had a single word from him. We don't even know where he is," she said quietly. "Mum can't take much more heartbreak in her life, but after what George did…I just don't know what to think. I will say, regardless of what a prat he's been, I really want him back." She looked up at Oliver, her eyes wet, as she sat down and curled herself next to Harry. He nodded, the pain flaring in his chest again. He needed to know though, needed to know if there was any chance.

Oliver had waited for three months. He waited by the window for letters, by the fireplace for a floo, and some nights he spent just staring at his door. He went to the Burrow on occasion, enjoying the practice pitch, but always there to watch for him to come ambling down the drive. Percy would never do that though…he didn't amble. Oliver resigned himself to the fact that he would never see Percy again, he'd never feel the angular planes of his body pressed warmly against his own, he'd never taste the faint hint of tea on his tongue, and he'd never laugh with his best mate. Percy wasn't coming back. Oliver knew he needed to get his head out of his arse and focus on his career, or the grief would eat him up.

"When are Ron and Hermione coming back from Australia?" Katie asked.

"Oh, next week. Her parents just want to close up their affairs there," Harry said, taking a big gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"It's so romantic," Katie said lightly.

"You've been to Australia?" Ginny said, as her eyebrows rose.

"No, Ron and Hermione," she said dreamily. Oliver felt her warm hand close over his leg. "You know, being friends for so long and finally coming to terms with the fact you love one another."

Oliver took the hint. He was tired of being lonely. He was tired of waiting. He was just tired.

(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((()))))))))))))

"The Omaha delegation is here. I'm telling you, those backwoods Neanderthals wouldn't know taste if it shucked their corn for them," Audrey said, rolling her eyes. Percy had to fight back laughing his tea right through his nose.

Audrey Merchant was the Communications Director for the New York City Council of Magical Brethren. Whenever an event, meeting, or press release needed to be organized, it was Audrey's job to put things together. She also entertained dignitaries and councils from other cities. In the United States, the Wizarding World was more populous than Britain, but also more spread out. They didn't have a centralized government like the Ministry of Magic, but instead convened in council forms in many of the major cities. Treaty lines had been drawn giving each council jurisdiction over their surrounding areas, and creating a network of small governments that traded freely and shared many of the same ideals and laws. Percy was the liaison for the Council, the first contact point and the mediator between New York's division and the other cities around the country.

It had been four months since Percy had left England, broken and filled with self-hatred and fear. Now, he was still just a small piece of what he used to be, but he had settled in nicely. He enjoyed his job, he had a decent rapport with his coworkers, and he was respected by his superiors. For all intents and purposes, Percy was doing just fine. The hollowness in his chest was to be expected, and he welcomed it as his penance for the years of pain he caused his family.

Audrey had ushered in the wizards from Omaha lolling her tongue behind their backs and making mock hanging gestures complete with a magically conjured noose. Her eyes glinted mischievously, as they often did when she was having a go, and Percy had to swallow his laughter as he passed out meeting minutes. He denied the little voice in his head that screamed at how much that look in her pretty hazel eyes reminded him of the Twins as he went about his work.

The summit complete, it was time for Percy to call it a day. As with every Friday night, he met Audrey for coffee and they went from there for drinks if the mood struck them. The mood usually did strike them. Audrey was quickly becoming one of Percy's favorite people. She was bright and charming, as someone in her line of work had to be, but her caustic sense of humor and eye for mischief had been the only thing to break into Percy's hard shell and stoic demeanor. She was a few inches shorter than he, with full breasts and round hips. She had shining bobbed black hair and pale, freckled skin. Her voice was melodious, and Percy found comfort just listening to the delicate pings of her speech.

As he filed away his paperwork for the day, Percy came across a copy of The Daily Prophet. It was lying forgotten on one of his guest chairs, and Percy assumed that someone from Omaha must have left it behind, as inexplicable as reading a British paper would be for any one of them. He hadn't seen that paper in months, and almost didn't want to read of the world he left behind. However, he couldn't help himself, and curiosity got the better of him. Percy snorted in derision as the sports section seemed to be the only piece of the paper there. Any criticisms died in his throat the moment he turned to the second page.

" _Puddlemore's New Starting Keeper Finds Love_ "

_September 12, 1998- London_

_Oliver Wood, the latest and greatest Quidditch Superstar since Viktor Krum was seen out enjoying a festive evening with some of his mates. One noticeable difference was that he wasn't going stag. That's right, ladies, our eligible bachelor has taken up with a beautiful former schoolmate and current clothier Katie Bell. Not only are her robes the most coveted amongst the wizarding fashion elite, but now she's also got the arm of another breathtaking piece to keep her warm at night. I_ _know I speak for most of our readers when I say that it's a shame he's been snatched up.  
_

Underneath the blurb was a picture of Oliver, a pint in one hand and Katie's arse in the other. The picture moved to show him bending to kiss her before standing up and smiling widely for the cameras again. He looked happy, and what was left of Percy's heart seemed to disappear completely.

"Ready to knock off?" Audrey said, leaning in and smiling.

"Yes...Just…um…can we go right for drinks?" Percy said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Mmmmm, you read my mind, Weasley," She said, wiggling her hips a little before closing the door to his office. Percy knew that those hips and some of America's finest ice cold beer would be the perfect distraction from the reality Percy was constantly trying to escape.

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))((((((((((

_Ahh Brooklyn, Brooklyn take me in._  
Are you aware the shape I'm in?  
My hands they shake, my head it spins.  
Ahh Brooklyn, Brooklyn take me in.

Percy woke up with a dreadful pounding in his head, and upon attempting to sit up, the pain became so bad that he had to lie back down. He blinked his blurry vision, trying to ascertain precisely where he was. He knew he wasn't in his own home, as the fuzzy shadows of his modest flat were familiar and decipherable even without his glasses. Percy rubbed his eyes and tried to open them wider, only to groan at the pain of the bright morning light filtering through something to his left. Suddenly, he felt his glasses slide onto his head, and everything became clear.

There, staring clearly back at him was Audrey, smirking fiendishly at his misery. "Well there's my little alcoholic," Audrey said, offering him some water. Percy drank it quickly and quickly after felt a sudden wave of nausea.

"Oh Sweet Merlin," Percy said, leaning over the side of the sofa that had been his bed after a night of obvious overindulgence.

"No you don't! Drink this…now!" Audrey said, pressing a bottle full of blue liquid to his lips. Percy drank it, and instantly his nausea faded and his headache dulled. Everything seemed a little less fuzzy as well.

"Well now I can see how you are so bright and cheerful this morning," Percy groaned, sitting up to stretch out his limbs.

"You see, that's not entirely true. Some of us have control, we have decorum, we aren't drinking away our sorrows," Audrey said it in a joking manner, but Percy could feel his whole body tense. He tensed even further when her hand rested on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to push you, Percy. You obviously wanted to send something away, and I think you succeeded," Audrey said gently.

Her hand didn't leave his shoulder, and Percy felt an urge to put his hand over hers and lean into her touch. She felt so comforting, so familiar, and so real. Percy had been hiding from reality for such a long time, that he had forgotten how much he desperately needed physical affection. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, taking in her scent, which was a mixture of whiskey and tea with honey. He fought the urge to take her face into his hands and kiss her softly. Percy swallowed hard at the realization that he actually wanted someone, even needed someone that much.

That need deep inside him only served to awaken the pain he was in the previous day when he had seen Oliver with Katie, smiling happily at each other in the pages of the Daily Prophet. Oliver had finally given up, and found happiness elsewhere. Any logical, rational person would realize that this was better for everyone. Percy knew that this was better for everyone. However, it didn't lessen the sting of seeing someone he had burned so brightly for actively forgetting about him. He paid his price though, and now Percy Weasley was going to suffer as much as was necessary for his own penance.

In this moment, he didn't feel the strain, the emptiness, and the loss. He felt only warmth, comfort, and a sense of companionship unlike anything he had ever known beyond _Him_. Audrey had awoken things inside of him that he thought were dead, and he could feel his heart racing with the realization. Her thumb was now brushing gentle swipes over his shoulder.

"I've got some tea and biscuits. You should eat something to settle your stomach," She whispered, her voice shaking as much as Percy expected his would if he could find the ability to speak buried beneath his raging emotions.

Audrey's grip on his shoulder tightened slightly, and that was all it took. Percy took her round, feminine face in his hands, and gazed into her eyes for a moment. Seeing his emotions echoed, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. When she didn't pull away, he began to move his thumbs along her jaw line, kissing her with more force. Suddenly, her lips were parting and her tongue was running over his shaking lips. He opened his mouth and they kissed each other deeply, mingling tea and hangover potion in a delicious and frenzied mix.

Moved by waves of relief and happiness, Percy laid Audrey back against the sofa, breaking the kiss to look at her sweet face again. She still had that flinty, mischievous sparkle to her eyes that made him smile, and he pushed back a dark lock of hair to get a better look at her pale face. He kissed along her soft skin, pausing to suck lightly below her ear, and purposely ridding his mind of thoughts of Oliver moaning when he was kissed there.

Audrey's hands snaked up the back of his undershirt, and Percy sighed at the contact of skin on skin. He could feel his erection hardening, and he thrust forward experimentally. He had never been with a woman, but he hoped instinct would guide his motions. She moaned and her hips rose to meet his. The friction Percy felt made his mind numb to anything but the amazing person beneath him, and he sighed deeply before crashing his mouth to hers and untying the comical flannel pajama bottoms she had on…ones covered in Jumping Jolly Jellies (the American equivalent to Bertie Botts). The laughter that rose in his chest at seeing those bottoms died away when it was revealed there was nothing underneath.

Percy sat back, admiring her milky white skin, and running his hands up and down her legs. He marveled at the way the gooseflesh rose across her flesh, and he longed to kiss every single solitary inch of her. Her legs were quite long, smooth, soft, and rounded in a comfortable and alluring way. Her hips were wide, and shaped up elegantly to a small waist hidden by her light magenta camisole. He saw Audrey tremble slightly, and move her hands over her legs. The look on her face was the most uncertain that Percy had ever seen grace those confident features.

Instead of vocalized reassurance, which he thought might sound condescending to someone like her; Percy smiled and began to kiss up and down her smooth thighs. Despite his lack of experience, he was driven by an overwhelming need to see her, to touch her. He parted her legs and brought his fingers up to her soft curls. She looked amazing; face flushed and spread out for him. She trusted him, wanted him, and that made him feel incredible.

With some encouragement from her, Percy had manipulated his fingers in just the right way. She was crying out, shifting and thrusting against his hand, and Percy felt an immense amount of power and satisfaction. He felt her body clench around his two fingers, and he kissed the inside of her thighs, whispering her name in echo to her own moans and chants. When he met her eyes, the spark had turn into fire, and she had pounced on him. He was now pressed against the sofa, her full thighs straddling his narrow hips.

She ran her hands over his chest, kissing anywhere she could reach. When her tongue circled around his nipples, he groaned and thrust up into her, feeling her wetness soaking through his pants. He wanted to be inside of her so badly that it hurt. He had a momentary bit of self-doubt when he realized this was his first time having actual sex, but he let it go when she thrust down against him again. He reached up to kiss her, lifting her top over her head to expose her full, bare breasts.

"You are unbelievable," Percy groaned, cupping her chest and running his thumb over her nipples. She cried out again when he wrapped his mouth carefully around one of the dark pink peaks.

"Mmmhmm," Audrey said, and suddenly she was smiling fiendishly. She crawled down his body, lowering his pants as she went, And as soon as the cool air hit Percy's throbbing erection, her hot mouth was engulfing him.

"Fuck," Percy shouted, and Audrey pulled back to laugh lightly. If his head wasn't swimming, he would have probably laughed at hearing himself curse as well.

After a few teasing licks, Audrey stood up and began to saunter toward what Percy assumed was her bedroom. He followed her eagerly, watching her sit gently on the bed and beckon for him. The light in her eyes were so engaging and Percy could feel his entire body glowing to be near her. He needed to be completely truthful with her, however.

"Audrey…this is…I've never…What I'm trying to say is that I've never made love before," Percy said quietly, feeling his face burn. Audrey smiled in that serene, gentle, and slightly humored way she did.

She walked up to him, taking his hands and leading him to the bed. She kissed up his neck, unable to reach his face when they were both standing, even on the tips of her toes. He wrapped his arms around her bare body and groaned as he felt his throbbing erection press against her. He wanted her so badly; he could scarcely remember a time when he'd ever wanted someone like this. Scarcely, but the memory was there. His musky scent, the deep tenor of his voice, the feeling of his hardness in his hand…it was all still there. Percy swallowed it down, taking delight in the feeling of Audrey's round arse in his hands. With surprising boldness and strength, Percy gripped her bum, picked her up, and laid her down on the bed.

His hands floated over her body, kneading her breasts, then moving down to her center while his tongue laved over her nipples. He was about to part her folds with his fingers again when she reached down to stop him. He looked at her with concern, but she gripped his hardness and guided him toward her entrance. Percy's arms shook as he entered her.

"Audrey," He whispered, burying his face in her neck. She thrust up to meet him, and he was fully sheathed in her. He was nearly breathless with the feeling. He thrust in and out of her tight heat, trying to hold back the orgasm that had been building since the moment she guided him in. He was unsuccessful, and he came with a groan, spilling into her while she dug her heels in his back to keep him close.

He caught his breath, clinging to her, memorizing the rhythmic sound of her heartbeat. Merlin, she felt good, she felt warm, and she felt like home. He could drown in her and die a happy man. He felt guilty that she hadn't…completed…as he had.

"That was probably not entirely satisfactory for you," Percy murmured against her skin.

"Was it for you?" She asked quietly.

"Isn't it obvious? It was bloody incredible!" Percy said, pulling back to meet her eyes.

"Ha! I'm corrupting you, Percy Weasley. That's a naughty mouth you have," She smirked, but the levity did nothing to lesson Percy's feelings of failure. "I got mine earlier. God, Percy, hearing you lose control like that was all I needed. You were amazing. You felt completely…wonderful."

He slowly pulled out of her, pulling her against his chest the moment his whole body hit the bed. She looked up at him, running her hand over his arm and kissing him lightly. She paused on the scar he had received from Rookwood in the Final Battle. Percy closed his eyes tightly, his body stiff, as her fingers traced it studiously. He could hear her struggling to ask the question.

"I got this wound when I murdered Albert Runcorn," Percy whispered, his body shaking.

"During the war over there?" Audrey said. Her hand had stilled, but she never stopped touching him.

"Yes," Percy said more loudly.

He wanted to tell her.

He wanted to tell her everything.

(((((((((((())))))))))))))(((((((((())))))))))))

_When at first I learned to speak._  
I used all my words to fight.  
With him and her and you and me.  
Ahh, but it's just a waste of time.  
Yeah it's such a waste of time.

"Damnit, George! I am not going to go through this with you again. You can't keep treating me like I don't matter. I just can't…I can't breathe anymore," Angelina cried, rushing out of the back room and straight out of the shop. George felt his heart ripping open at watching her go.

"What the fuck, mate?" Ron popped his head back to see what was happening. "What have you done to her this time?"

"That's none of your business, ickle Ronniekins," George sneered, slamming the door in Ron's face with his wand.

George had really messed up this time, and he was almost positive Angelina would never give him another chance. He didn't mean to hurt, he never meant to. It was just that sometimes it became too much, everything became too much and he felt like he needed to escape…to fight back. She was always there, being his strength in her own way, but also being his punching bag. Someone could only take that much vitriol before they walked away for good. George kicked over an empty cauldron and punched the wall for good measure.

In the magic of hindsight, regardless of how recent, he can't believe he had said that to her. Sure, the niggling part of his subconscious, the one out to hurt him, was always whispering it in his ear, but he was always able to overcome it. Today, as she was kissing along his neck, and he caught their reflection in the mirror, he was suddenly sick with grief and anger. It was as though the wound had been fresh.

"I'm not Fred, you don't have to fuck me out of pity," George had whispered menacingly. The hurt in her eyes burned him alive, and he felt suddenly cold as the tears fell down her face.

George looked into the mirror at his own tear-streaked face, but like every other time, he could only see Fred looking back at him with the same pained expression. It ripped the hole in his heart even wider. He loved Angelina…she was _his_ Angie, and he was a worthless sod for doing this to her. They made love vigorously and often, sometimes rough and frenzied, and other times tender and engulfing. However, she always left his bed afterwards. He couldn't stand to sleep in company, to share his nightmares with someone else.

"I have to stop this! I need her, I love her. She has to know that," George cried to himself in the mirror. He had no idea what to do, how to make things right…how to make himself worthy of that amazing woman.

A messy gray owl tapping on the window of the shop broke George out of his reverie. He had been expecting this particular missive from Zurethrea Zonko for months. He was selling his shop, retiring, and George knew everyone expected him to buy out the place and start a Hogsmeade branch of the Wheezes. He knew it was the right thing to do, but something kept him from moving on, from growing and changing. It wasn't just the blackness left by Fred, something else was eating at him…and emptiness that threatened to kill all of his joy and bury him in darkness. Nevertheless, he opened the letter to find the promised customer figures and foot traffic reports, as well as the profit margin increases over the last 50 years.

George laughed to himself at the unorganized and barely legible charts he had laid out before him. Percy would lose his mind at the state of these documents. Suddenly, his whole body froze, and his eyes shot back up to the mirror in front of him.

"I have to find him. I have to make things right. He needs to know it wasn't his fault. He has to know that he's needed here…that he's loved here," George said to his own anxious reflection. He could have sworn he saw the reflection nod and smirk of its own volition, but was too busy making plans for his hasty retreat.

())))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

"I think we should see other people, Katie," Oliver said gently.

"You mean I should see other people, and you should become the first ever asexual Quidditch player," Katie said. Oliver flinched at her harsh tone. She sighed. "Ollie, I could see this coming. I want to be with you, but you've never been fully mine."

"I did care…I do care. You've become my best friend," Oliver said, desperately grasping her hands. To her credit, she squeezed back.

"I know, and you're mine. We've been friends for years. But lately, really for our entire relationship, you've seemed…less than. Something's not right here. If you're going to leave me, you can at least tell me what it is," She said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I don' know if ye'd understand," Oliver said, his accent getting thicker as his emotions did.

"Try me…please," She said, her lip trembling.

"Percy," Oliver whispered, closing his eyes with shame. He felt her small, warm hands run up and down his arms.

"He was more than your friend." She said. It wasn't a question.

"I…he…it never went…and then he just disappeared," Oliver stumbled, opening up the awful wound and baring it out there for Katie to pour salt in if she chose. He was hurting her, after all.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," Katie's voice rasped. She kissed him on the forehead, but slammed the front door behind her.

Oliver sat there filled with shame, hopeless. Soon, spring training would start. It had been 9 months since Percy disappeared, and it still felt like yesterday. He got out his broom and began to polish it, excited for the chance to 'exercise' his demons on the Quidditch pitch. He needed an outlet.

After his broom was ready, his practice gear packed up, and his keeper's gloves oiled, Oliver began doing pushups. His body heaved from the effort, and after the first 100, his muscles burned. The burn felt cleansing though, like it was washing away the image of Katie's sad face, of Percy's broken one. A few more and he'd be past the longing, he'd fill the hole in his heart. When he had spent his body to the point of exhaustion, however, he still felt empty.

(((((((((((((())))))))))))0

It only took George two days to get everything in order. Lee and Ron would take over the shop for a while, and George would keep an eye on things while conducting his search. He created a makeshift 'war room' in Fred's old room at their flat above the shop. The room hadn't been used in nearly a year, but it somehow felt fitting that its first day back from being a shrine would be to find their lost brother. George had moving maps, names, phone numbers, and even lists of every tracking spell his family could collectively come up with. Bill, of course, had the best knowledge in that department.

Now, all George had to do was explain himself to Angelina. He took a deep breath, straightened up his collar, buttoned his dragonhide jacket, and apparated a few blocks from her midtown flat. He used the brief walk to steady his nerves, and try to remove all doubt. He was about to pour his heart out to her, and he needed to be clear. He knocked on her door cautiously, and all of his confidence faded. His heart slid down to his feet when she answered the door, eyes red rimmed and shining, a completely broken look on her face.

Merlin, why did he break so many of the people he loved?

"Ang.." George started, reaching out to her. She flinched away.

"No, George. I can't do it anymore. I have tried to be strong, tried to give you time to get over this pain. I'm in pain too, I understand. I know you'll never fully recover, but I didn't realize you'd still be so hurtful at this point," She said, her strong features trying to mask the obvious hurt.

"I know, Angelina. I know. I've been an unforgivable ass, and I don't expect you to ever take me back," George said, hanging his head and studying the neatly painted toes of his lover.

"Then what are you doing here, George? I feel like if I have to take any more shit from you, I'll lose everything about me that makes me strong and happy," Angelina murmured. The thought of her fire fading away snapped George out of his self-pity.

"I've come to ask for time. There's something I have to do. Something I should have done nine months ago. I think…I think that if I can repair this breach, I might feel less empty…less dark," George said, forcing himself to look her in the eye.

"Circe, George. What is it?" Angelina said, reaching out to George before hastily pulling away as though she had suddenly thought better of it.

"I need to find Percy. I need to bring him back. He belongs here, with us…with his family. This hole, this missing piece, I think that part of it is for him. I drove him away, it's my job to bring him back," George said, his own voice beginning to tremble.

"Yes…Oh George, that's…" Angelina said, a wide, white smile spreading across her face. She immediately wrapped him in a strong hug, burying her face in his neck.

"So…you'll wait for me? I haven't been the man I should be to you…the man that you deserve. I can't do that until I fix all that's wrong with me," George said into her braids.

"Take all the time you need. I love you…and only you. I'll be here," she said, kissing along the side of his face. He sighed into her embrace for a moment before reluctantly pulling away from her. He took the time to run his hands down her smooth jaw, brushing a thumb over her lips longingly, before he kissed her hand and walked away.

He would miss her touch, her kiss…her comfort. However, he knew this was the only way. As George apparated back to his flat, he became a single-minded man. He was determined to bring home the Prodigal Brother if it meant his whole life.

((((((((((_((((((((((_((((((((((((((

_That woman she's got eyes that shine._  
Like a pair of stolen polished dimes.  
She asked to dance I said it's fine.  
I'll see you in the morning time.

Percy sighed happily at the crisp April air invading his senses. New York always smelled better when it was cool outside, but usually cool meant cold, and this winter had seemed particularly bitter. Now that the sun stayed out longer, and the days began to warm, New York City became almost pleasant. His feet pounded against the pavement, deftly swerving in and out of pedestrians that clogged the sidewalk. He had a mission, and not even the sideways glances at his strange attire could stop him. He finally made his way to an antique jewelry shop. Unlike the other shops in this part of town, however, you had to possess a wand to get in. If you didn't, you would suddenly forget a very important meeting and go rushing away.

It had only been six months since they first became a couple, but Percy was ready to buy Audrey a ring. She was intelligent, hard working, and comfortable. She was warm, caring and humorous. Percy ignored the fact that he didn't burn for her, forcing himself to be practical. This is what was done: Marry a lovely woman, settle down in a nice career, and have children. He was completely prepared to face this life with Audrey, and the way he brightened whenever he was about to see her was enough for him. He loved her; the passion could come later…if at all.

He planned on purchasing the ring, just in case, but Percy had a much headier agenda to put into play. Today, Percy was going to tell Audrey everything. He had told her of the war, of Voldemort's motives and actions, and of that final day of fighting. However, Percy deliberately left out his desertion, his cowardice, and anything having to do with his family. He just couldn't face it, and couldn't face her disappointment in him either. He trusted Audrey, and hoped that today she would still accept him when all of his cards were laid out on the table.

A twinkling fairy sang a song as he walked through the door. He brushed her off, never liking the frivolous little things. He walked slowly around, peeking through the glass at the selections. There were shining signs to indicate price, flashing the details on the specific pieces. Percy considered his price range, happy to be in a position where he could easily afford something above mediocre without being too lavish. Finally, something caught his eye, and Percy's breath stopped in his throat.

The most perfect opal was staring back at him, reflecting colors like he'd never seen. It was set in what looked to be white gold, flanked by two amber jewels, perfectly complimenting the color of Audrey's eyes. Sure, it wasn't a diamond and it wasn't traditional, but Percy couldn't help himself. It was too perfect. He waved his hand toward the woman behind the counter.

The middle aged woman smiled beatifically at him and sauntered over, placing her bejeweled spectacles on her head.

"Ahhh yes, the Eye of Athena. An excellent choice. Our proprietor found that on a trip to Greece. The wizard there indicated it possessed a special sort of magic. The eye, or the opal, swirls and reflects a different color depending on the situation. These colors are meant to be guides on how to best deal with a conundrum. Say you're solving a difficult rune, the opal will swirl a color that shall guide you on how best to solve that rune, be it by book, by process of elimination et cetera. It's the must have for any great thinker," The woman finished, seeming as in awe of the piece as Percy was.

"I'll take it," Percy said. Say what you want about him, Percy Weasley was never one to dawdle about with indecision. The woman handed him a very old book, half written in runes itself, as a guide for the owner of the ring.

Smiling with accomplishment, Percy made his way back to his Brooklyn apartment as quickly as he could, using the best apparation points to prevent detection.

Within seconds, he was taking down the wards surrounding his door. He opened the door, gift box in hand. His elation and satisfaction faded as he came to realize just what he was doing. Percy was about to reveal everything to her, and she had every right…and every likelihood of rejecting him. He walked cautiously into the sitting room, trying to decipher where she could be.

It wasn't until he heard a slight sniffle that he saw her, curled up in a chair in their sitting room, her arms wrapped around her legs. He dropped the box and his briefcase on the floor, rushing toward her in a panic. He had never once seen Audrey cry.

"Oh, love, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling out his monogrammed handkerchief and dabbing at her eyes.

"Are you ashamed of me, Percy?" She asked…her voice raspy. Percy was rendered momentarily speechless.

"I…What…Why ever would you think that?" He said, stumbling over his words in shock.

"You told me about the war. You said you were on the opposite side, but you're still a pureblood. I'm a muggleborn," She started, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Stop right there. I would never, NEVER harbor such a hateful notion," Percy said forcefully, meeting her eyes.

"Then why don't I know your family? Why have we never gone home? I know you have a brother, but are there more? What are your parents like? You've met my mother and sister…but I don't know anything about your life in England," She cried, taking his hand when it was offered.

Percy swallowed a lump in his own throat. His timing always had been impeccably bad. At least he had prepared himself to tell her everything. If, after all of that, she still wanted his companionship, he would get down on one knee and lay everything at her feet.

"Because, Audrey, I deserted my family when they needed me the most for the sake of my career. I was a coward. I didn't come back to them until it was almost too late," Percy started, and Audrey let go of his hand, but kept her warm eyes on his.

And then, Percy Weasley told his entire story, from the moment he left Hogwarts to when he murdered Albert Runcorn in vengeance. The only thing he left out was any mention of Oliver Wood. He couldn't even speak his name without a pain in his chest, and he was sure he would give himself away if he tried. Audrey could read him almost as well as his mother could. As Percy finished talking, finished explaining, he finally dared to look back into Audrey's eyes. He nearly gasped at what he saw there.

She was gazing at him with warm understanding, reaching for his hand. She caressed the tops of his fingers, soothing his shaking hands. Leaving the weight of all he had done on someone else's shoulders for a moment had given him such a feeling of relief that he thought he might fall to his knees in front of her. She still accepted him, she still trusted him, and he could see it in her eyes. Did she still want him, though, now that she knew?

"I can't wait to see this joke shop," she smirked, licking her lips. She began pestering him for details on the products his brothers had invented him, smiling and laughing at their effects.

"You really want to see it, don't you?" Percy said, sounding a bit apprehensive.

"You are not a coward, Percy Weasley. You have picked yourself up and dusted yourself off. It's the guilt that eats at you, not the fear. I can see it in everything you do. You can go back home, go back to your family, and I will come with you," She said gently, kissing his lips and threading her hands in his hair. As the kiss deepened, Percy almost lost sight of what he was intended to do.

"Oh right, wait here," Percy said. Shaking nervously, Percy got down on one knee in front of Audrey.

"Audrey Merchant, you are what I look forward to at the end every day. You are my best friend. I trust you with my life. I promise, if you agree to take my hand, I will spend the rest of my life making you happy," Percy said, opening the box to reveal the special ring.

"Well, fuck, that's unexpected," Audrey exclaimed, but the warmth stayed in her eyes. She looked down at him, studying him carefully, her face etched in thought. Suddenly, she nodded, her eyes getting wet once more.

Percy rose and slid the ring on her finger, casting a quick sizing charm to make it the perfect fit. He looked into her eyes and brushed a lock of jet black hair from her face, kissing her gently. She took a deep breath and began to kiss him hungrily, pinning him up against the wooden wall. They knocked a picture of her mother down, but she whipped out her wand and cast 'reparo' before lunging back into her task of kissing his lips off.

As suddenly as the kiss came, it ended, and she pulled back to look at him with calculating eyes.

"I have something to tell you before this goes any further," Audrey said, her voice growing slightly nervous…yet another new emotion Percy was witnessing.

"Love, anything you have to say after all of the dirty laundry I've aired can't be nearly so bad," Percy grinned.

"You say that now," Audrey said, wringing her hands. She was actually wringing her hands! Percy had never seen her so nervous.

"Audrey, honey?" He said, getting nervous again himself.

"I'm pregnant."

((((((((((((()))))))))))))))(((((((((()))))))))

_Ahh Brooklyn, Brooklyn take me in._  
Are you aware the shape I'm in?  
My hands they shake, my head it spins.  
Ahh Brooklyn, Brooklyn take me in.

George Weasley was running out of ideas. He had cast every tracing spell he could think of to every wizarding village in England. He had asked every single one of Percy's former coworkers not currently dead or in Azkaban if Percy had ever made any indication of going somewhere, of changing jobs, of leaving The Ministry at all, but to no avail. He asked Wood, but of course Wood was as clueless as everyone else, and George couldn't help but notice that he may have been just as…if not more…hurt as well. George even cornered Penelope Clearwater in Flourish and Blotts, but got a blank stare and a regretful shrug.

It was official: Percy Weasley had disappeared.

Frustrated and losing hope, George decided to accept Charlie's invitation to visit him in Romania on the reserve. While out there, George could cast his traces in some of the Eastern European wizarding villages. George couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Percy ever setting foot in some of the wild, unruly, and uncouth places that wizards called home in the Balkans. Still, he was running out of ideas, and ready to go country by country across the continent if that's what it took.

George threw his pack over his shoulder and sauntered into the International Portkey Office. A little time with Charlie, a bottle of Ogden's, and some untamed dragons were just what he needed.

Romania was still cold, even though it was well into June. Charlie decried George's protests, claiming that it's only that cold at night, but as his teeth chattered, George just wasn't inclined to believe him. Luckily, as soon as they got into Charlie's cabin, there was two fingers of Ogden's waiting right there on the small wooden table. They toasted to their mother, then took another shot and toasted to finding Percy before finally falling into easy and relaxing conversation on the couch.

"You can sleep in, George, but I have to get up early tomorrow," Charlie said, rising from the sofa well and sauced at around midnight. "The Omaha Council of Magical Brethren from the U.S. is coming to learn a bit about keeping dragon eggs. Apparently, they've got an Antipodean that made it all the way over the ocean and she refuses to go back."

With that, George fell into a pleasant, drunken sleep with visions of Angelina's warm, dark skin sliding up against his to keep him warm.

"I seen her stumblin toward me, looking drunk as a skunk, and I says…I says 'M'am, you can't be drunk in public, especially not as a witch in a non magical area!'" the disembodied voice of a man wafted into Charlie's guest bedroom. George reluctantly woke, saw that the clock said ten o' clock in the morning, and groaned. He guessed that he might as well get up. After the raucous laughter, the man continued.

"So she grabs my dick through my pants and says, 'You shouldn't be walking around sexy in public'," He said, and this earned disbelieving exclamations from his audience. "I swear to God she did."

George stumbled into Charlie's kitchen to find him entertaining a group of middle aged men. This must be that Om-haw delegation he was talking about. They looked American enough, but then, George didn't really know what American wizards looked like. They were wearing jeans and plaid shirts, their wands mostly tucked into a pocket in the front of their shirts. Some of them wore billed caps on their heads, George remembered them being for some sport of some kind.

"Thanks for the coffee, man. We haven't been able to get a good cup since getting here. Tea just isn't enough some days, and we've been traveling for a long time now," One of the other wizards said, taking a long sip of the steaming black liquid.

"Where did you apparate from?" Charlie asked, sipping his own coffee and trying not to make a face.

"New York City. Had to do a council meeting there. Tiring, I tell ya! Not to mention that bloody assistant that Councilman Dunholm has now. Uptight little nerd," the storyteller explained.

"Oh god, that man. A British fellow actually, by the sounds of him. He insisted we follow parliamentary procedure. There were only six of us! And we were in the frigging U.S for God's sake!" Another one of the delegates exclaimed.

"Uptight red haired nerd even passed out meeting agendas and sat there the whole time, taking minutes. I wanted to yank the glasses off his head and toss them out in the hallway just to get rid of him," the short man with the sandy blond hair said. He continued to bemoan their trip, but George's attention seemed centered on the description of this uptight assistant.

"This uptight fellow," George started, causing everyone to jump and look in his direction.

"Well good mornin', George!" Charlie said, standing up. "Bernie, Frank, Bryan and Jim, this is my brother George." Charlie said, pointing out the wizards in order. George hastily shook their hands.

"The red haired British bloke in New York? Did you happen to catch his name?" George said, his heart racing. Charlie's body stiffened next to his in sudden realization.

"Tried hard to forget that one. We do have a picture though," Frank said, pulling out a small album and blowing it up. It was a scrapbook of sorts, probably keeping track of their trip.

Frank quickly thumbed through the pages, finally opening up to one and pointing out a photograph of six men. There, on the side, looking stern and fastidious as ever stood Percy. George quickly sat down, sliding the book over the Charlie and rubbing his face. He heard Charlie gasp next to him and whisper Percy's name.

"Percy! That was his name! Dorky little name for a dorky man!" Jim exclaimed. George slammed his fist on the table.

"That's our fucking brother!" George shouted, shoving the book back to Frank. The Americans all sat frozen, staring for a moment.

"I'm sorry, son," Bernie said. "Didn't mean no disrespect."

"It's alright. We just haven't known where he was for a long time. If you'll excuse us, George and I have to make some emergency travel arrangements for him," Charlie said, rising and ushering George out on to the porch.

Within an hour, George had all of his portkeys arranged and was on his way to New York City with the Councilman's name and address scrawled across a piece of parchment and a Portkey to take him directly to his office.

))))))))(((((((((((()))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((

New York City was everything George had imagined it would be. There were people covering almost every free surface, and the bright lights of Times Square had George enthralled. He stared at a boisterous street performer, some sort of slow moving man pretending to be a machine, and wished more ardently than any previous moment that Fred were with him. He bought a cap like the Americans in Charlie's cabin wore, this one with the Statue of Liberty on it, and made his way through the streets with his hair tucked up in the fabric.

He had some money thanks to the International Portkey Office's exchange clerk, and he took advantage of this to eat from almost every cart that was shouting at him. He had a hot dog, that he hoped wasn't a dog at all, a bagel, and some sort of chunky iced drink. After downing a ridiculously large pretzel soaked in cheese, George finally found the street he was looking for. He hastily wiped his face, adjusted his new cap, and proceeded to the Council's office, following the instructions to create the star pattern that were written on his parchment.

Once inside, George was anxious, and slightly nervous. After over a year, he was finally going to find his missing brother. The same brother who he raged at, who he wanted dead, and who begged for his own death at the tip of George's wand. The bile rose in his throat at the memory of his actions. He hoped Percy wasn't still in that state, George didn't know if he could take reliving those raw emotions he had in the few weeks following Fred's death. Months of mourning had shown George that this wasn't Percy's doing. Through the loss of a part of himself, George also learned how important his family was. He needed them, they needed him, and they needed each other…even Percy...maybe now more than ever if the look on his face before he disappeared were any indication. He walked up to the receptionist in the stark black and white hall with his heart racing in his chest as though it was trying to get out.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked sweetly.

"Percy Weasley? Does He work here?" George asked, stumbling over his words.

"Yes he does." She said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Can I speak with him?" He said, trying to echo her look in hopes it would distract her.

"I'm afraid he's gone for the day," She said, turning her attention back to her paperwork, her long, red nails tapping on the desk impatiently.

"Where might Percy be living?" George asked, leaning forward on the counter a little and smiling flirtatiously at her.

"Confidential," She said sharply, ignoring his tone.

"Might I speak with his boss?" George asked, changing back to formality.

"Right here, my good man. What can I do you for?" A squat, stocky man said, smiling warmly.

"I was just looking for Percy Weasley, I need to get a hold of him. It's very important," George said, his anxiety beginning to get the better of him. Even with his insides shaking, he smiled his most charming salesman's smile at the Councilman and extended his hand.

"George Weasley, brother," George said, winking and hoping his eye wouldn't start twitching. He took off his cap and George heard a soft gasp.

"Coucilman Dunholm, Boss," He said, shaking George's hand. The Councilman's brow furrowed in confusion and looked over his shoulder.

"Audrey, dear? This man claims to be your husband's brother," He said, shrugging.

"Husband?" George shouted. Audrey nodded. "Percy is bloody fucking married?"

"Well, I would say he's happily married, but whatever you want to call it," She said, quirking her brow at him.

"But…I…who…" George was stumbling as his eyes fell over the woman who was allegedly Percy's wife.

She was just a bit shorter than he was, with bobbed black hair that curved whimsically under her chin. Her skin was very pale, like she had never seen the sun, and her eyes were a haunting hazel with a yellowish tint. She had delicate features, and a round face. Audrey's breasts were full and her hips very rounded. She wore a knee length black skirt that hugged her hips and a wildly printed blouse in shades of green and purple. Her shapely legs ended in severe looking spiked black heels. She wasn't muscular and athletic like Angelina, her weight appeared softer somehow. As George was studying her, his eyes suddenly fell to the out of place, ball-like roundness around her navel. He could feel his mouth flapping like a fish.

"Wow, you are a gormless one aren't you? I thought Percy said all of his siblings possessed certain cleverness?" She said, smirking, but effectively blushing as well and wrapping her hands around her body.

"You're…you and Percy? Baby? Mum's gonna have kittens!" George finally came to his senses, though his words were still jumbled.

"Well, that's not what I'm having," Audrey started. She turned and waved to her boss before taking George's arm. "Come on, I think you need a drink."

George allowed himself to be guided along the short walk to Percy's apartment building. He took no heed of his surroundings, his mind moving a mile a minute." _How could Percy have gotten married…and knocked the bird up…without so much as a call home_?" He thought frantically. The answer was a little too clear:

" _Well, someone at home wanted to kill him last time he was there_."

George's heart sank. All of these changes, everything Percy had done... and Percy was too afraid to go home. This was his fault, and George resolved to make it up to Percy. Sure, Percy made his mistakes, but he paid his price. This was too much penance for one man to bear. He wasn't broken out of his thoughts until he heard the tingle of glass and saw a shot of amber liquid placed on a table in front of him. He was in a smartly decorated sitting room, with cushy furniture and a nicely polished wooden floor.

"I think you might want to take that shot, it won't bite you," Audrey said, sitting gently in a chair, a cup of hot chocolate in her hand…so full of marshmallows they were overflowing from the top. She caught George looking at her and grinned sheepishly. "I can't seem to get enough marshmallows and chocolate, I've been putting them on everything."

"You're pregnant." George said dumbly.

"We've established that," Audrey answered wryly.

"Is it Percy's?" George asked, immediately flinching at his crass comment. She didn't even look taken back.

"They are, yes," she said quietly.

"Twins…" George whispered, gaining him an affirmative nod. His mind began to spin with thoughts of he and Fred, laughing, creating, speaking in their own made up languages, and terrorizing their siblings. He lifted the shot to his lips and took it greedily.

"Girls," she said, licking white foam from her lips. Now, the image of him and his brother changed into two little dark haired girls running through the fields at the burrow.

"Fuck," George groaned.

"That's how it happened," Audrey said. After a pause, George began to chuckle. Man, his new sister was a piece of work. They continued to laugh genially a moment longer.

"I don't think I need to picture Percy fornicating, thank you very much!" George laughed, taking another shot. She sat up straightly and clenched his lips in his best Percy imitation. "Now, I believe standards dictate that I am to insert my…"

George was interrupted by a pillow hitting his head. They sat in companionable silence for a small time, while Audrey groaned slightly in pleasure and drained the dregs of her chocolate drink.

"Mum…Mum's gonna freak. She's already got one brand new granddaughter. Now she'll have three little baby girls to lavish her affections on!" George said, picturing the blond, rosy cheeked girl likely nestled in Bill's arms as he spoke.

"Who's had a child?" Audrey asked.

"Bill," George said, wondering how open Percy had been about his family.

"Ahhh yes, the cursebreaker. Oldest brother. Married to Fleur?" She said, tilting her head. Apparently, she knew a lot.

"If he's told you all about us, why hasn't he come back?" George said, feeling his face heat up.

"We've been making plans to…he's just…the guilt gets to him," She said softly.

George could feel all the color draining from him.

"Guilt? GUILT?" He said, shouting. Audrey didn't even flinch when he stood up."I'm the one who put my fucking wand to his neck!"

"Yes, but what did he ask you to do with it?" She said, just above a whisper now.

"He still…after all of this time? He still blames himself, thinks it should have been him?" George said, he fought back the lump in his throat.

"That's part of it, though even I can see it's not his fault. But also, he hates himself for his actions beforehand," She said, and then she reached up and put a comforting hand on his arm. George's tension eased slightly.

"Sure, he was a pompous jerk with his head up his ass. And yeah, he broke mum and dad's heart a little…but…but…he didn't have to disappear," George said, sitting back down.

"He's coming to realize that, it's just taking him time," Audrey said, looking solemnly at her slightly rounded stomach.

"How far along are you?" George asked, fighting the compulsion to reach out and touch her stomach.

"Four months," she smiled proudly.

"How long have you and Perce been married then?" George said, thinking that Percy worked really fast. It had only been a year.

"Two months," she said, smirking. George let out a loud laugh at the thought of Percy doing anything that was even remotely frowned upon. "I need more cocoa. Why don't I get out some cookies too? Percy will be home from the store in about a half hour." She said, sauntering back into the kitchen. George nodded.

Audrey came back carrying a green box and already stuffing a cookie in her mouth. She sat her marshmallow filled mug on the coffee table and curled her stocking covered legs underneath her.

"Now," she said excitedly. "Tell me everything about this joke shop!"

((((((((((()))))))))))(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))((((((((((((((()))))))))))

Percy balanced the paper grocery bag precariously on his hip, his other hand reaching for his wand. Brooklyn was such a heavily Muggle area of New York, that Percy couldn't just levitate his bags ahead of him. He also had to break down his wards through his sleeve. He looked over his shopping just in case he missed something. He had more hot cocoa mix, more marshmallows, and a package of mint chocolate cookies. They weren't the ones in the green box, but for some reason those were only sold door to door by little muggle girls in odd uniforms. He hoped Audrey would be appeased.

Percy heard her laughing wildly through their thick wooden door. He smiled to himself, at least this mood swing was positive. He sauntered through the door, levitating his bags into the kitchen before following Audrey's trilling voice into the living room.

"And then the little piggy bastard's tongue swelled up and came flopping out of his mouth like a dying eel!"

Percy's entire body froze in the entrance hall as he toed off his other shoe. He knew that voice. He knew that story. As Audrey's laugh became louder and George's joined her, Percy walked slowly toward his living room. He swore he was hallucinating, that he had gone mad on an overdose of chocolate and cookies. However, when he turned into the room and saw his younger brother George standing there, gesturing wildly around his mouth as though his tongue was gigantic, Percy stopped breathing. He barely registered the crash as he dropped his briefcase.

"Hi, Perce," George said quietly as Audrey flicked her wand to gather up his fallen things. She walked carefully over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. Under her touch, his breathing slowed down a bit. He looked down at her to see her left eyebrow quirked up and a warm smile on her face. He was slightly more assured by her nearness.

"He's been looking for you for a while, love. He wants you to come back home," She said carefully.

Percy could feel his legs shaking. All he could see were George's pained eyes, he could feel the grass beneath his knees, and he swallowed as he relived the wand tip pressing to his throat. He closed his eyes and saw Fred's head turn slowly to smile at a joke he had made, only to be taken down with fallen rock. Percy gripped the door jam, clutching tightly to anything to keep himself from falling. How could anyone want him to come back, after all he'd done?

"Percy?" He heard Audrey's soft voice near his ear.

"Why?" Percy said, lifting his head and looking at George's earnest face.

George rushed across the room and Percy felt himself flinching slightly. At his flinch, George froze where he was at, just barely able to reach out his hand and touch Percy. His fingertips rounded across Percy's thin shoulders, and Percy began to shake. George's eyes bored into his own until Percy had finally calmed.

"Gods, Percy. It's not your fault. I know I blamed you, but I was in so much pain!" George pleaded.

"But it still should have been me. I was the one who was so callous to our family," Percy whispered, and he heard Audrey whimper at his statement and felt her wrap an arm around his waist.

"Arrogant prat or not, you didn't have to disappear. No one wanted you gone," George said, his eyes still imploring.

"Not even you," Percy said, his voice catching in his throat.

"No…I want you home," George said, and Percy was shocked to see his carefree brother's eyes watering.

Suddenly, Percy was propelled by all of the emotion, all of the fear, doubt, and pain that was dissipating. He rushed toward George and paused right before he ran into him. George lifted his arms and wrapped them around Percy, clapping him on the back and whispering words of encouragement. Percy clung to his brother's jacket, the relief he was feeling so profound that he thought he would collapse at any moment. They stayed frozen that way for a length of time that Percy couldn't define before pulling back with sheepish grins.

"You're still a humungous bighead though," George said, and Percy began to chuckle.

((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

_Percy's coming home! He'll be arriving at the Burrow tomorrow evening…with a few surprises._

_Love,_

_George._

The letter had passed its way through many different hands, starting with Molly Weasley, and it was now winding through the halls of the ministry in the clutches of Hermes himself. Hermes was given a list of names, and told to spread the word. Ever a clever and efficient bird, Hermes had taken on the task with great ease. He went to Angelina, to the Puddlemore Practice Pitch, and then the Joke Shop before finally making his way to Arthur Weasley's desk. Sure, Arthur had probably already heard, but Hermes was so excited to be seeing everyone again himself, that he decided to take his task as literal as possible. Despite the horrifying journey over the ocean, (wonderful fishing notwithstanding) Hermes was energized to be of such use again. Flitting across New York City to deliver grocery lists between husband and wife was Plebian.

He accepted a treat from Arthur and the offer to rest on Arthur's desk until it was time to go home. He was looking forward to riding on the man's shoulder and listening to him prattle on about anything and everything. Hermes may have been the cleverest owl he had ever known, but he also really enjoyed diverse companionship. As they rose to leave, Hermes deposited the letter into the bin just as the maintenance man came in to collect the trash. He settled on Arthur's shoulder for the brief trip to his old home.

Hermes would later kick himself for not noticing that the maintenance man had fished the letter out of the bin and tucked it in his pocket.

(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

_Three words that became hard to say._  
I and Love and You.  
What you were than I am today.  
Look at the things I do.

The Burrow was practically shining in the setting sun as Percy, Audrey, and George made their way forwards with luggage in tow. They had all of their belongings forwarded to a wizard storage facility in Diagon Alley, and only brought their essentials with them. Percy sighed and gripped Audrey's hand more tightly. He had never been more nervous, more excited, or more relieved to be arriving anywhere. His emotions were swirling around his head and he was unable to nail them all down at once.

When he saw Molly and Arthur come and stand on the front steps, Percy had to fight the urge to run to them like a small child. He put his arm around Audrey to keep himself anchored and picked up the pace. George kept behind them, almost as though he were waiting his turn. When Percy finally got to his parents, he was shocked to find tears going down his cheeks. After 1 year in exile, and four years before that of being a pompous ass and disregarding his family in a way they didn't deserve…he was finally home.

His mother pulled him into a tight hug, and he sniffed in deeply. She was so soft and always smelled like sweet food, he held onto her tightly, muttering apologies into her hair.

"It's alright, Percy. You're home now, and that's all that matters," Molly said, rubbing his back. Percy turned and accepted his father's warm embrace before stepping back.

"Mum, Dad…this is my wife, Audrey," Percy said proudly, his eyes finally drying.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you!" Audrey exclaimed. She held out her hand, but was pulled into a gentle hug when she got to Molly.

"You've got the look of twins about you, George didn't mention that," Molly said, looking suspiciously at George before her gaze softened at a sudden realization of how he might have felt about the concept of twins in that moment.

"That's right, girls," Audrey said proudly, placing her hand over her belly. "Healers say we've got four more months."

"Nonsense, not with twins. They'll be early," Molly said, brushing her off. Now, come on in the house. I'll make you a nice cup of tea and you lot can tell me what you've been up to!"

"Is…um…is anyone else here?" Percy asked, nervous to go into the house and see every single person he turned his back on.

"No, son, we thought it best if you guys got settled in tonight. People will stop by tomorrow to say hello. Bill and Fleur will be by with Victoire in the morning," Arthur said as they were removing their shoes. Percy felt relief that he and Audrey wouldn't be overwhelmed too soon. George snickered at the look of Percy's shoulders sagging.

They sat down to a dinner of beef stew, rolls, and fresh pumpkin juice. Percy was felling relaxed, warm, and happy. His hand was currently resting on his wife's stomach, feeling little waves and bumps as his little girls made themselves comfortable. Audrey and Molly were now animatedly talking about childbirth, babies, and anything under the sun that women were known to talk about. Percy had engaged in a game of exploding snap with George, but found himself too tired to be competitive after a while. George begged off back to his flat.

Percy just barely missed knocking over his glass when Oliver stumbled through the door. His hair was windblown, and his face had the pink tinges of being in the sun too long. He was wearing his Quidditch gear, and even still had his keeper's gloves on. He had a piece of parchment clutched in his hand and his eyes were wide when they fell on Percy.

"Percy," He whispered, stumbling forward.

Percy rose to meet him, wrapping his arms around Oliver without thought of his audience. He allowed himself a moment to feel the warmth of Oliver's breath against his neck, to memorize that familiar smell of him coming off of a late summer practice, and to say his goodbyes to any lingering dreams or hopes that Percy had tucked away in his subconscious. There was no way. They would have never worked, but now anything that had happened to them had to be forgotten, the flights of fancy deemed impossible.

"Oliver, this is my wife, Audrey," Percy said, helping her out of her chair. Oliver's face flashed with shocking hurt, but it disappeared in the next moment and he flashed a brilliant smile. He held out his hand.

"Oliver Wood. Old Perce and I go way back," He said.

"Nice to meet you," Audrey said. She lifted her brow at Percy very subtly, but he sighed in relief when she didn't comment on how Percy had never mentioned Oliver.

"Join us for a cup or two!" Arthur said from the head of the table. Percy nodded and Oliver took a seat across the table from Percy. He began to tell Arthur about the upcoming season and his team's chances, updating Percy on the last year, and listening as Percy described his time in America. He smiled warmly, laughed at appropriate times, and was great conversation.

But Percy knew Oliver almost as well as he knew himself. He could see the deep hurt that was buried in the small lines on Oliver's face. He memorized every spark of pain, every flinch. It was like a knife was slowly cutting through Percy, and he clung to Audrey, desperate for the wound to stay sealed. He swallowed it all down, taking all the passion he had for Oliver, those few frenzied moments they had shared during climactic times of their lives, and he locked them away. Percy had so much locked away he felt he might explode.

He put his hand back on Audrey's stomach and felt his little girls jostling around again, cleansing himself of any doubt.

(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

Abraham Runcorn knew the art of the carefully laid plan. He watched his father curry favor with the Dark Lord during the First War while at the same time making him a valuable member of mainstream wizarding government. By day, Albert Runcorn put on his official Ministry robes, looking smart and sounding sincere. By night, Abraham would watch his father in awe as he placed the metal mask over his face and left to do the "work of real wizards" until the wee hours of the morning. He was the cleverest man Abe ever knew.

Even after The Dark Lord fell, his father maintained every connection he had at the Ministry, and possessed a position of honor. No one was any the wiser. Viktor Karkaroff had threatened to ruin everything, but surprisingly, his father's name never came up. Even at the age of 20, Abraham knew his father had done that, had kept their whole family together and safe. When Barty Crouch Jr. came out of whatever hole he was hiding in, his father did his best to keep his name out of the mess. He had Mr. Crouch's assistant over numerous times, as a way of keeping tabs on the goings on in the department.

Percy Weasley had eaten dinner in his house, and not four years later, murdered his father.

Through three Ministers, Abe's father maintained his position of authority and respect at The Ministry. Finally, the time came when the Ministry fell to The Dark Lord, and the world could finally be cleansed of the Mudbloods. That year had been the best year of Abe's life, and he never remembered his father in higher spirits. He even managed to get rid of that oaf Dirk Creswell that he had been complaining about for years. He should have gotten rid of Arthur Weasley as well.

When the puppet government of Pious Thickeness was exposed, the Runcorn family had to go into hiding. It was a small price to pay for the ultimate satisfaction of seeing those filthy magic thieves wiped off of the planet. His father still donned his mask every day, and still came back with blood on his hands. However, this time, Abe took the Dark Mark too, and helped to cleanse the earth. When the time came to finally bring The Order and Harry Potter down, Abe stood next to his father proudly, wand drawn and ready for a fight.

He was immersed in his own battle with some simpering little Hogwarts student when he saw his father begin to duel Percy Weasley. He cast every spell he could think of, but this mousy little boy had a few tricks up his sleeve, and soon Abe found himself dangling upside down. He hadn't dropped his wand, however, and quickly cast the Killing Curse at his tiny, bug-eyed foe so that he could aid his father.

Only he was too late. Percy Weasley was standing over Albert Runcorn's dead body, his breath heaving and his arm leaking blood. Abe raised his wand in revenge, but was suddenly petrified by an unseen wizard and taken prisoner. In a lull in the battle, as the Dark Lord was calling the castle to his demands, the rage rolling through Abe managed to break his petrifaction, and he quickly escaped to the forest to meet back with his dark brethren.

Now, in his dusty Ministry Maintenance uniform, Abe clutched the discarded piece of paper like his whole existence hung on the words written there. Percy Weasley was back, after over a year of searching, the opportunity was finally there. In the fashion of his late father, Abraham fought the urge to rush over to The Burrow and blast all of their heads off, knowing that the carefully laid plan would yield the best results.

(((((((((((())))))))))))())))))))))))))))))

"Okay, I'll bite…what the fuck was wrong with Benny?" Audrey said caustically, sipping her coffee and raising a dark brow at him.

"He was just moving way too fast for me, love," Oliver said, avoiding her penetrating gaze.

"He was moving too fast? That's the best excuse you can come up with? Do you think I'm an idiot?" Audrey said, though her smile belied the implied attitude.

"Which question would you like me to answer first?" He smirked.

"I'm serious! Benny is moving too fast, Chloe was too clingy, Kelly was too flighty, James didn't like Quidditch enough, you wanted a woman, you wanted a man…Christ, Oliver, you've thought of every excuse in the book! I swear!" Audrey said, exasperated.

"This is an ambush!" Oliver answered in mock offense.

"I bet Percy feels the same way," Audrey said.

"Percy would never talk about relationships like this," Oliver points out. _"Not mine, anyway."_ he added in his own head.

Oliver would never voice thoughts like that out loud, however. It had been four years since Percy brought her back with him, and Oliver had adjusted. He could survive looking at Percy and at Percy and Audrey together if it meant that they could all be together in some way. While fiercely competitive, Oliver was not a proud man, and so he let his emotions simmer down and he set himself to a life of great friendship and the loss of his one great love.

Oliver adored the twins. They looked exactly like their mother, with jet black hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. However, they possessed their father's freckles, making them look like imps or fairies instead of just simple little girls. Molly and Lucy were also similar to their mother in disposition. They were relaxed and mischievous, and not fastidious and picky as Percy tended to be. However, they lit up whenever they learned something in the very same way Percy used to when he was at school. Molly had a passion for Quidditch that could rival any of her aunt and uncles' while Lucy much preferred her dollhouse, which she painstakingly painted herself. They certainly were 4 years old going on 14, a trait they undoubtedly inherited from both of their parents. Much of Oliver's life outside of the team was devoted to these two girls.

Oliver had also grown very close to Audrey. They developed an easy friendship, and despite her hounding him every other day about his romantic habits, he loved talking to her. It wasn't the fantasy Oliver might have hoped for, some time in another life, but it was a good existence. He was happy where he was. Content. Comfortable.

A piercing wail sent Oliver and Audrey running to the girls' bedroom.

Lucy was holding her hand, blood dripping from the fingertip, as Molly brandished a miniature beater's club and was smashing at the delicate things in her bedroom. She had a determination in her eyes that was so much like her father's; Oliver smiled despite the obvious chaos. Audrey knelt down and took Lucy's hand carefully.

"It was the Doxies, Mama!" Lucy said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Luce, I'll get this one!" Molly yelled, a loud crashing sound coming from under the bed as she dove to attack it.

Oliver flicked his wand and Molly's pint-sized bat floated into his hand. She crossed her arms and looked at him defiantly for a moment before moving to wrap an arm around her sister. Audrey summoned the anti venom from the bathroom and was gently cleaning Lucy's bite with it. The environment was much calmer once the threat of permanent injury and pain had subsided. Oliver decided to make himself useful by repairing some of the damage Molly did while Audrey consoled her daughters.

"Those damned doxies!" Audrey exclaimed once the girls were calming themselves with hot chocolate in the kitchen. "Percy has covered practically every surface of the house with doxycide to no avail. They always come back! How do they even get in? We've imperturbed everything to try to keep them away.

"Lemme look around a bit, and maybe I'll see somethin," Oliver said, already beginning to check every nook and cranny in the girl's bedroom. A few moments later, Oliver found light pouring through a tiny crack in the girls' room, and rose to deliver the information to Audrey.

"Daddy! Daddy! There's more doxes!" Oliver heard Lucy squeal down the front hallway.

"Oh dear. I thought we were rid of them," Percy said.

"Uncle Ollie is looking for holes right now," Molly piped up, and Oliver tensed at the odd position he was in as he heard Percy's footsteps. Percy stopped at the door, and Oliver held his breath and willed his heart not to race as the silence dragged on. He was on his hands and knees, and he knew what that position reminded him of. By his silence, he began to think Percy was thinking the same thing.

Suddenly, Oliver made out a sliver of light just under Molly's bed.

"Blimey! There is a wee hole right here! Those damned clever doxies," Oliver said, scooting out from underneath the small, pink bed.

"I've never heard of doxies doing such a thing!" Said Percy, kneeling next to Oliver and peering down at the small hole in his home.

"Well, what did we ever learn about doxies? We weren't lucky enough to have Hagrid as a professor for more than one year, and that blasted lesson Lockhart did was obviously useless," Oliver smiled, casting some constructing charms to seal the hole.

He looked over at Percy to see him smiling wistfully at the mention of their Hogwarts days. Oliver wanted to reach out and touch him, but clenched his fist and exercised as much control as he can. He could feel his face begin to heat up, so he rose to his feet and quickly made his way back out to the kitchen and to the girls.

"I've got a cousin who had a hinkypunk problem near the bog by her house. Said this pest control guy did a damn good job at a reasonable price. He's been around for about four years. Let me send you his card," Oliver said, going for his coat before Audrey could begin to read emotions he was certain she wouldn't be able to handle seeing on his face.

"Sounds good. We'll get it taken care of tomorrow. I've got the day off, my boss is on holiday," Audrey said, giving Oliver his scarf.

"Bye bye Ollie!" Lucy and Molly yelled simultaneously, leaping up to hug him. He scooped one up in each arm, grateful he could still do that despite how big they were getting. He silently thanked his muscles for holding out even as he aged. He kissed them both on the cheek and placed them back on the floor.

"See you on Thursday for dinner? I'm cooking," Percy said, so close that Oliver could smell his musky scent mingled in with ink, parchment, and his aftershave.

"Sure. I take off for tour the next day, so a home cooked meal would be grand. Of course, it's yours, so maybe I better not," Oliver said, smirking. He felt Percy elbow him gently in the ribs and smirk before putting on a mock offended face. He stayed so close to Oliver, that he thought he would tremble if he didn't get out of there soon. He said an incredibly hasty goodbye and flew out the door.

)))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))())((((((((((((((((((

Abe unfolded the letter and smiled so widely he thought his cheeks would split. After years of establishing himself as a respected business man, he was finally where he wanted to be. He spent weeks opening up small holes in Percy Weasley's house to get those damned doxies in, and now he would finally be let into the ponce's home. Revenge was going to be magnificent. The letter stated that Mrs. Weasley would be off work, so that meant that Abe could kill Percy's entire family in one fell swoop. He could get his revenge in the most damning way possible.

He slid on his jumpsuit, looking like a good and respectable magical pest remover. In all honesty, Abe i _was/i_ a very good and respectable magical pest remover. He had to come verified and recommended in order to be let into the Weasley home. It took four years and a few dozen doxy bites, but Abe had made it. Everything was going exactly how he planned. He grabbed his supply case and apparated to the central London townhouse.

When Audrey Weasley answered the door, Abe was close to abandoning his well thought out plan to just take her and violate her until he was thoroughly satisfied. She had a holier-than-thou look on her face and a thick body that would be perfect to slam into. Abe swallowed down his desire and thought of his father. This was for his father, not for himself, and Abe would ensure his father was avenged.

"Can I get you anything to drink, sir?" Audrey asked.

"No thank you, ma'am. Just let me get started. The sooner we can keep these things away from your kids, the better," Abe said, practically shaking to pull out the lethal vials.

She nodded and showed him to her daughter's room. The twin girls smiled at him and skipped off with their mother. Abe smiled at how delicious his vengeance would be. He could almost taste it. He pulled out one glass bottle and set it in the corner. He set more bottles in random places around the room, and then proceeded to do it to every other room. When he was in the loo, Audrey came to survey his work.

"What is this you are doing?" She asked without malice.

"Oh it's a poison. The wee buggers can't resist the smell, and then they'll eat it and get conked out. That should draw them all out," Abe said casually, moving over to the kitchen. He would leave the living room…leave all of those family photos to haunt Percy Weasley.

The vials held an explosive potion. With one flick of his wand, this entire house would go up in flames. By the time he was ready, Mrs. Weasley would be wandless and her and her girls would be trapped. It was a slow and painful death designed to torture Percy Weasley until he can't live with himself anymore. He heard the floo flare up and held his hand over his wand, ready in case the plan went to pot.

"Yeah he's in the kitchen. He's putting up some poison that'll draw them out and kill them," Mrs. Weasley said into the fire. She was on her knees and her delectable arse was in the air. An unfamiliar man was on the other end.

"Good…good…Let me know if you need anything," The man said before closing the connection. As she rose and brushed dust off of her legs, her daughters came in asking for a snack. Now was as good a time as any, Abe thought.

"Expelliarmus!" Abe yelled, and Audrey gasped as her wand was ripped from her. He quickly warded and locked all the windows and doors while Percy Weasley's wife and daughters watched helplessly.

"Girls, hide!" Audrey yelled, and the girls immediately took off running. Abe couldn't help but laugh.

"That will do no good. I've rigged this house to explode as soon as I flick my wand just the right way," Abe said, taunting the panicked woman with each wand movement. Her hands began to tremble and Abe took great pleasure in seeing her knees giving way.

"Please, let them go. Let my girls go. They've done nothing," Audrey said in a whisper now, tears falling from her eyes. Abe smiled; at least this woman wasn't insane enough to deny the situation.

"They were born, that's enough for me. Percy Weasley killed my father! Now I'm going to kill his family. It's simple and it's necessary," Abe said as Audrey began shaking her head frantically.

"I'll do anything," She whispered, looking up with tear stained eyes.

"I'm sure you would, slag And maybe I'll tell your husband that I took advantage of that when he finds your bodies. But I must focus…" he said, swiftly kicking Audrey and causing her to fall to the floor.

Abe raised his wand and repeated the necessary spell over and over again in his head to get it just right.

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

Oliver pulled back from the floo, satisfied that those damned doxies would finally stop harassing the twins, when he was reminded of Gilderoy Lockhart's doomed lesson on eradicating doxies. Why the man was teaching that instead of any useful defensive spells, he'd never know. Instead, the Sixth Years spent their entire lesson getting bitten and taking shots of anti venom while they tried to eradicate the insufferable creatures.

_"Why don't we just poison them!" Broderick Matthews shouted, looking back at the cupboards._

_"Doxies are immune to all poisons. Anyone who has even mildly studied them knows that," Percy said as he waived his wand at the brown imp like creatures.  
_

Something definitely wasn't right with this bloke taking care of Percy and Audrey's house. Oliver grabbed a handful of floo powder and jumped in. He shouted Percy and Audrey's address and found himself spinning in no time.

Oliver had always been an impeccable floo traveler. He owed it to the amount of control he had over the broom. Sure, anyone with the right body and passion could be a good flier, but it took another level of skill altogether to control the movements of the broom as deliberately as Oliver did. It was with this control that Oliver was able to see through the floo long before he spun out of it. He saw a man, holding his wand to a tearful Audrey, on her knees with her face in her hands. Oliver drew his wand as his body went into the final spin.

"Stupefy!" He shouted as he leapt from the hearth. The other man was quicker, however, and dodged his spell. The distraction had been enough time for Audrey, though.

Audrey lunged forward, screaming in rage and wrapped her arms around the man's ankles. She screamed 'bomb! Get the girls out!" as she swung her fist at the man's face. Oliver didn't hesitate, but ran straight back to where he saw the attic stairs still halfway hanging down and heard quick little steps above him. Not bothering with pretense, Oliver apparated right to them. He was pulling Molly and Lucy into his arms when he heard the unknown man's even laugh and Audrey shriek her daughters' names.

The only think Oliver could think of doing was flinging himself on top of the girls and casting the strongest shield charm he could. He held onto it like the most important thing in the world depended on him carrying that charm.

Because it did…they did.

((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))(((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

Percy shuffled back home. He was glad he only lived a few blocks away from the Ministry on days like these. He respected Kingsley Shackelbolt immensely, but sometimes the man kept hours even Percy couldn't fathom. Kingsley had warded his office from all messages while he and Percy worked out the kinks in the defense budget. If Percy Weasley never again saw a number, it would be too soon.

His heart leapt into his throat as he saw his youngest brother pacing his front steps and a team of aurors digging through his bushes. There was steam and smoke rising from the charred remnants of his home, and Percy broke into a run. He raced up the steps and attempted to get into the house, but something solid was holding him back. After a few minutes of struggling and shouting for Audrey and the girls, he pulled back to notice Ron was holding him off.

"Let me go, Ronald, I need to see if my family is alright," Percy said, trying to pry Ron's hand from his chest. The only thing going through his mind was seeing Audrey, touching her, and holding his little girls.

"You don't want to go in there," Ron said gently, putting a free hand out behind him to block the doorway. Percy felt instantly sick.

"Are they? Are they," he whispered. He couldn't form the words. "ARE THEY FUCKING DEAD?" Percy was suddenly yelling, gripping his brother's robes hard and slamming him against the wall.

"Audrey didn't make it…we can't find the girls," Ron said, his eyes wide. Percy didn't even wait for him to finish the sentence before he finally bore into his damaged home and fell to his knees. He could see a white sheet by the doorway to the kitchen, covering up a mound of something. Percy could feel his throat burning, and suddenly became aware that he was screaming. Ron came down and sat next to him, putting an arm around his brother. Percy leaned over and began to sob into Ron's robes, gripping them and attempting to rip them into shreds.

"Who did this?" Percy finally said, his stomach feeling like it was eating away at the rest of him.

"We don't know that yet. Can you think of anyone who would want to kidnap your daughters?" Ron said, not letting go of the embrace.

"The attic. Have you checked the attic?" Percy whispered. Ron immediately leapt up. Percy stood and rushed over to the hallway to pull the cord that would reveal the small set of stairs. The stairs fell from the ceiling in a crumbled mass of charred wood. Percy's eyes began to burn.

"Lucy's dollhouse is up here…" Percy said. He climbed the stairs and saw a glowing light emanating from the corner of the dusty room. He could see Oliver's back through the hazy light and immediately joined the other aurors in an attempt to break the protective shield Oliver was holding.

"This is the strongest charm I've ever seen!" One of the younger aurors said.

"He doesn't even know we're here!" Another one groaned with effort.

Percy raised his wand to break the charm, whispering Oliver's name after each spell. Eventually the light faded as Percy's words floated toward the huddled mass.

When Oliver fell, Molly and Lucy continued to cling to one another, their tiny bodies shaking, and their heads buried in each other's shoulders. Percy was on his knees in an instant, moving slowly and carefully toward them. His hands were shaking and he had to swallow hard to keep the gut wrenching grief at bay. He knew he was needed, and he steeled his body to function first and foremost as a father. He lifted his hands and gently laid them on the small backs of both of his girls.

"Daddy!" They cried at the same time, falling into his arms and gripping his robes tightly. He pulled them close to his chest and breathed in deeply, pushing his grief even farther down as he kissed their foreheads and whispered soothing words in their ears. He felt sick at the thought that he would have to tell them what happened to their mother soon.

"Where's mommy?" Lucy said timidly, her wet, hazel eyes meeting his.

"Let's go to the Burrow and see Granny. We'll talk there," Percy said. He turned to Ron, made sure they were safe to apparate, and disappeared with his daughters on the spot.

(((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

_Dumbed down and numbed by time and age._  
Your dreams that catch the world the cage.  
The highway sets the travelers stage.  
All exits look the same.

Every morning, Percy Weasley wakes up promptly at 7 am. He showers, puts on his trousers, shirt and magenta robes, makes sure his hair is in order, casts a shaving spell, and brushes his teeth. After expertly lacing up his shiny black shoes, he makes his way to Molly and Lucy's room to rouse them for the day's activities. It takes a little persuading, but soon they are up and dressing in the clothes Percy laid out the night before. He goes downstairs and fixes himself some tea. He lays out the girl's breakfast of choosing for that day with two full glasses of orange juice. Once they have eaten and taken care of their plates, Percy commands them to fetch their knapsacks, which he has also packed the night before. He retrieves their premade lunches from the cupboard with the cooling charm and they set out into the world.

On the weekdays, Percy drops off Molly and Lucy at Madame Pilford's School for Early Magical Education to begin their studies. Then, he walks the few blocks over to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, unlocks the door, keeps the 'closed' sign up, and goes back to his office. There, he calculates the profits of The Diagon and Hogsmeade Branches, makes sure all of the deposits were in order from the prior night, and does all of the general accounting and upkeep necessary for a small business. He likes his job. It is quiet, soothing, away from people, and close to The Girls.

Every lunch hour, Percy sits with his sandwich and crisps in the back room with George and Lee Jordan. He chews silently, his crisps first, then the first half of his sandwich, then his pumpkin juice. He carefully wraps up the other half of his sandwich for the mid afternoon, when he knows he will begin to get peckish again. He listens to George and Lee talk, never really making eye contact, and never voicing his own opinions or interjections. At the end of lunch, Percy is back in his office going over the inventory reports and necessary orders.

At the end of every day, Percy files all of his paperwork away in the appropriate and alphabetized areas. He writes George up the reports of the day's, week's, and current month's profits so that he knows where his business stands. He always reorganizes his files, just to make sure they are the most efficiently arranged possible. Then, at 5 pm, he passes George his notes at the front counter and with a muttered 'Goodbye' he's on his way. He steps out into the street and apparates to the Burrow, where Molly and Lucy are waiting for him to eagerly show all they had learned that day.

By 6 pm, except for Tuesdays when he stays for dinner, they would arrive home. Every night, Percy gets out the dinners he had planned the night before and proceeds to cook. He leaves dessert up to Molly or Lucy, depending on whose turn it is to pick. The rest of the evening is left to playtime for the twins, and Percy sits quietly with them in the living room, reading whatever novel he had selected and never really registering the words or getting into the story.

Nine o'clock brings about bedtime, and the inevitable story. Percy always sits on the edge of Molly's bed, where both girls are ensconced in the warmth of a Molly Weasley quilt. At the end of the story, he lifts Lucy's tired form and takes her across the room to her own bed. He always watches them sleep, matching his breathing with theirs until the pain is tamped down for another day. On more than one occasion, he has found himself curled up with his girls in Molly's bed, holding on tightly lest he drown in his own sadness. Once he leaves their room, he fixes one last cup of tea and stares into it until the memories numb a little and he can find his own sleep.

Fridays are different. On Fridays, Percy leaves the shop an hour early and goes to the florist. There, he selects the most colorful and in season bouquet he can and immediately adds his own stasis charm to ensure liveliness for the week. He walks the six blocks into downtown London and finds his way to St. John's church. Next to the church lay the cemetery that houses Audrey's body. In the far corner of the vast lawn, nestled under a tree, is her headstone. Percy lays his flowers gently down and collapses onto the soft grass in front of her grave marker.

Today is his 48th visit to her tombstone. He couldn't bring himself to go for the first few weeks. The world felt like too much, and just the thought of being without her made his chest so tight that he could hardly breathe. Now he made it every week, at the cost of the careful walls he built around himself. When it was just him and Audrey, Percy would openly weep. He spent an hour crying, begging her to come back, and lamenting how much he needed her. Today was no exception.

By the end of his weekly trip, Percy's eyes were raw and his voice hoarse. His legs shook as he stood to regain control over his body. He paused, his eyes closed against the dying sun of another day, and breathed carefully until his ails were put back into place. With one last glance at the tombstone, and a light touch of his fingertips around the curving stone, Percy apparated away to fetch the girls.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!" a chorus of giddy voices arrived before he could even reach the front porch. He felt his face melting and his eyes lighting up of their own accord. He scooped up his daughters, one under each arm, and swung them around.

"Your eyes are all red," Lucy says, touching his face.

"Yeah, are you crying?" Molly says, pressing her nose against his.

"No, love, just a bit of dirt in my eyes," Percy answered, refusing to meet his mother's eyes. He never said where he went on Fridays, but he knew that she knew. "Go get your bags! Off you go! It's curry night!" Percy said, shooing his girls off toward the living room.

"It's little Freddie's birthday party tomorrow. You never said if you were coming," His mother said, placing her hand on his shoulder lightly only to pull away when he didn't acknowledge the gesture.

"We'll be there," Percy said. Molly and Lucy returned, ready to go, and he promptly apparated his family back to his simple London flat without another word.

((((((((((((())))))))))))))(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

The Burrow always bustled, but the occasion of a birthday filled it with even more activity. As Percy walked up the lane with his daughters' hands in his, he could already hear the boisterous laughter and smell the sweet scents of birthday cake coming from the house. There were children buzzing around the yard, jumping in piles of leaves and completely immune to the crisp October chill. The girls immediately ran off to join them, and Percy smiled at their giggles as they leapt in a pile and covered their cousin Victoire with leaves.

All of the adults were gathered under a tent that obviously held a warming charm, as Percy could see the air wave around the structure with heat. They were drinking, laughing, and hugging each other. Percy couldn't do it, he wasn't ready for such a large crowd that early in the day. He saw his mother smile at him from the kitchen window and decided to join her.

"Can I help you with anything?" Percy said.

"Why yes, can you just charm these dishes to wash and make sure they get rinsed, dried, and put back as well?" Molly said, rushing over to begin frosting the cake. She was so busy she didn't even try to make conversation, which suited Percy just fine.

Just as he started in on the drying charms, he heard Molly and Lucy let out a joyful squeal. He lifted his eyes to see them running at full tilt toward Oliver. He dropped his broom and began to run away, pretending to be frightened of their enthusiasm. Undeterred, Molly and Lucy eventually caught up with him and tackled him into yet another pile of leaves.

Oliver stood, and pretended to be trying to get away and the girls each grabbed on to his arms. He swung them around, but they didn't let go. He looked like a handsome giant being taken down by townsfolk. Percy could feel his face heating up as Oliver smiled and finally decided to best the little girls, dumping them unceremoniously into the leaves and tickling them mercilessly. Percy fought back the bittersweet warmth that was threatening to consume him.

Oliver still came around often. He would take the girls to Quidditch games or to the park. Sometimes he stayed for dinner. Percy couldn't take him away from the girls and couldn't take them from him…not after what happened. He wanted so badly to shut out Oliver and the guilt that ate at him every single time he looked in Oliver's eyes. Their previous relationship only made Percy remember the laundry list of reasons he was never worthy of Audrey. He could still feel that familiar burn every time he looked at Oliver, but now it was coupled with shame over Percy's disloyalty to Audrey's affections. He would never allow himself to feel for Oliver again. He didn't deserve it. He kept to conversation of the girls or stark silence whenever Oliver was near. That constant and overwhelming urge to touch him, to hold him was hidden deeply, but it still appeared like a sweet taste on his tongue when he wasn't being vigilant.

Percy was knocked out of his thoughts by an exclamation from his mother. He turned around to see a massive red, gold and blue cake. There were three tiers with the number 2 all over it, and little Freddie's name was burning brightly on top, made up of tiny little flames. Percy couldn't help but smile at the constancy of his mother's love for birthdays. He never remembered her doing any less for every member of her family on their special day. Molly looked up and caught his smile. She had a hopeful look in her eyes and reached out to Percy. However, at the threat of contact and the recognition of the small bits of feeling left in his soul, Percy could only shrink back behind his walls.

He tried to ignore the completely deflated look his mother had until he made it outside with the cake levitating behind her.

As the day ended, Percy was exhausted. He was warring with himself so extensively, that he literally felt the battle scars. His mother's haunted expression every time she gazed at him was nearly enough for him to break apart the shell he had built around himself and run to her. The smiles and joyful yells of the children almost made Percy feel like everything was going to be all right, and he had to remind himself often that it never would. Seeing his whole family assembled and strong always made Percy feel like he was on the outside of something, like he was a beggar and they were throwing him scraps of food. He'd never feel that contentment and he knew it.

Percy had been ripped apart too many times. He didn't fit back together anymore. He was only fragments of his former self. Every single thread of goodness and happiness inside of him went to Molly and Lucy because he knew they needed him. He had nothing to give beyond that, and he didn't deserve the care it would take to build him back up. He was lost and he knew it. His life held together on the thin lines that connected him to his daughters. He had room for nothing else. He was incapable of anything else.

Percy had relented to let Molly and Lucy spend the night with Victoire at The Burrow, and he was busy gathering his things. He wasn't looking forward to a night alone with his thoughts, and resolved to buy a bottle of scotch on his way home. As he rounded the corner to apparate away, he heard his name coming from the tent.

((((((((((()))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

With the kids all asleep, the more adult members of the party decided to partake in a bit of whiskey and ale to celebrate another Weasley in their Terrible Twos. Oliver couldn't say no to some of Ogden's Finest and quickly requested two fingers from Molly and Arthur before joining George, Angelina, Lee, Ron and Hermione at a table. Harry and Ginny had gone home, Ginny's very pregnant body was started to ache and she they begged off early. Oliver couldn't help but smile at the concept of yet another Weasley Terrible Two in two more years.

Oliver was happy that he was invited to festivities like this. He may not have been a member of the Weasley Family, but he felt like an official one. He maintained a close friendship with George and Angie over the years, and they always welcomed the bachelor to their holiday celebrations and things of the like. Oliver had a deflating thought in realizing that he wanted to be a member of the family, but never could be. Thinking of Percy prompted him to ask the often posed questions he gently berated George and Ron with whenever he could.

"So how's Percy been doing?" Oliver asked. Sure, he saw Percy enough, but nothing beyond pleasantries and small talk ever happened between them anymore. Oliver felt bereft to say the least.

"Same old same old," Said George, a dark look on his face. "He comes in, does his job perfectly and leaves. He never talked beyond the 'George, here are your numbers. I am sure you'll find them satisfactory' or 'George, there is a miniscule discrepancy in last night's audit report' and of course 'George, I'm a sad shell of a man who makes everyone around me depressed.' Okay, I made that last one up," George said, taking a shot of his whiskey.

"George, stop it. He's been through so much. Give him time. And besides, he's an exemplary father," Hermione cut in.

"Yeah, those girls look at him like he ropes the moon. And they are happy little snaps, aren't they?" Angie said.

"That's not the point," Oliver said, his bile rising in his throat. "He's not Percy anymore. Sure, he's still dad, but he's lost everything else. It's like he's hiding. Last time he disappeared, this time, he just hides inside of himself. He only comes out for Molly and Lucy."

The table was quiet for a second as the concept sunk into them. Oliver suddenly had lost his taste and decided to call it an early night. He missed his best mate. Even though he wanted to touch Percy, to hold him, and to kiss him like those few frenzied moments at Hogwarts, he'd just settle for the light in his eyes. Merlin, how he missed Percy's bright eyes. He quietly walked away from the tent and up to the house to get his broom.

"I don't appreciate being speculated over," came a familiar voice from the shadows.

"Percy, I…" Oliver started as Percy stepped into the light filtering out from the house.

"No. Never mind. Speculate all you want. No one is ever going to really understand," Percy said darkly, turning and walking away.

"Percy…wait…" Oliver said, reaching for his arm. Percy just shook him off and kept walking.

Oliver was suddenly frustrated. Nearly a year of pent up emotion just came washing over him. He had so many words for Percy, just dancing there on the tip of his tongue, and keeping them in was beginning to choke him. Oliver needed to let them pour out of him, he needed relief.

"No! Fuck you, Percy!" Oliver yelled, using his strength to grab Percy's wrist hard and pull him back. Percy fell to the ground from the jarring movement.

Oliver expected to see a bland, resigned look on Percy's face when he rose up off of the ground, but what he saw was something like rage. Percy's face was bright red, his hands were clenched into fists at his side, and his already impressive height seemed to grow as his posture got even more impossibly straight. Oliver should have been shaken, but he was so relieved to see emotion on Percy's face that he very nearly smiled. That is, until Percy punched him hard across the face.

Oliver sprung back, aiming for Percy, who ducked the shot just in time and lunged at Oliver's middle. Oliver fell to the ground with a sickening crack; pain shooting up his back as Percy straddled him. Percy began landing blow after painful blow across Oliver's face, and finally Oliver's shock wore off long enough to restrain Percy above his head. He knew he had much more physical strength than Percy did.

"You don't fucking understand! I'm in pieces! I'm nothing and I deserve nothing. I certainly didn't deserve her, and I certainly don't deserve you. You don't think if I could die I would?" Percy cried, all the while struggling to pull himself from Oliver's grip. Those last words caused Oliver to let loose.

Percy drew his wand and healed Oliver's face. The warm tingle of the spells eased the pain that threatened his head. When Oliver looked up from examining his knuckles, he saw that Percy's eyes had dulled and his face had sunken back in. He was rising off of Oliver with a resigned, bland look on his face. Oliver's meager countenance shattered.

He leapt up and ran until he was in front of Percy. The taller wizard froze, looking at some point above Oliver's head so that he didn't have to meet the other's eyes. Oliver bit his lip and swallowed his anger. He gently placed his hands on both side of Percy's face and pulled until Percy had no choice but to meet Oliver's eyes or close his own.

"You're in there. I just saw you. Please don't hide from me anymore…You don't have to hide, Percy," Oliver said softly, imploring Percy's eyes to light up just a little.

Percy's expression became pained and he tried to loosen Oliver's grip on his face. Oliver could not relent, not when he had come so close to having his Percy back. He kept his gaze steady and moved his face closer.

"You deserve more than this," Oliver whispered. "You're paying a price for something that you couldn't have prevented…again."

"No," Percy whimpered, screwing his eyes shut. "I can't do it anymore…I just can't."

"Gods, Percy. You're more than this. You're braver than this. You've come so far. Molly and Lucy are happy and healthy and loved. Let yourself be the same. No one deserves it more than you," Oliver whispered softly.

"Just stop, please," Percy begged, his shoulders slumping.

"Just give me something, anything to know you're still in there somewhere."

"I'm broken, Ollie," Percy said, opening his eyes as a tear fell down his face. "I miss her, I miss him, and neither one of them would have been dead if it weren't for me."

"You know that's not the whole of it," Oliver said, taking his thumb and brushing away Percy's tear.

"It's enough," Percy said meekly.

Oliver let out a breath and pulled Percy against him, wrapping his arms around Percy's thin body. The red haired wizard stood there stiffly for a moment, then tried to push Oliver away, and finally gave up. He clutched Oliver's robes and held tightly.

"Just don't go," Oliver whispered.

"I can't do this…Merlin…it's just too much," Percy said, shaking.

"Just don't go," Oliver pleaded.

After the shaking subsided, Percy began to slip away a little. Oliver lowered them to the ground and kept an arm around Percy's shoulders. They were silent for a long time, just looking up at the clear autumn sky. Percy brought his legs up to his chest like he used to when they were boys and he was upset about something. Oliver chanced a brush of his hand over Percy's only to find that their fingers became intertwined. Oliver ran his thumb in soothing circles over the back of Percy's long, bony hand.

They sat in silence for a few moments longer, but Oliver could feel the tension moving through Percy's body like a tightening violin string. He couldn't let this Percy disappear again; he would not tolerate the emptiness. Impulsivity and aggression had gotten them to this new level, and he was about to use every tool he had to keep them moving forward. Oliver wrapped his arm around Percy's shoulders and pulled him close.

He sighed as Percy buried his face in his neck. He kept him impossibly close against his side, like the act would eventually fuse them together. He couldn't let go, he couldn't face him pulling back away yet again. They may have just crossed that line back into a tentative friendship, but Oliver knew Percy. Percy would need to barrel forward... to accomplish much in little spans of time. With that, he pressed his lips to Percy's face.

Oliver was no coward.

Percy jumped at that act and gripped Oliver's robes. His eyes were wide, his hands trembling, and his face clouded. For one horrifying moment, he thought Percy's volatility would win out and he was about to get hit again. It was as if time stopped, and the edge that Oliver had been walking since Percy confronted him in the dark was about to disappear and leave him falling.

Suddenly, Percy's mouth slammed hard against Oliver's. It took a few slides of Percy's tongue for him to catch his breath and get his head back on, but soon Oliver was kissing back with five years worth of collected love and affection. It was like Oliver had been saving every single urge to touch him, to comfort him, to love him…and just waiting for them to come back together like this. It poured out of him in droves, and he laid Percy against the grass just so he could be closer.

Percy's hands were fluttering over his back, his head, and down his arms. He settled them, gripping Oliver's hair tightly to assure that his head wouldn't move. Oliver could feel that familiar flame rise up in his chest and groaned with want. Percy thrusted his hips up, and when their erections brushed against each other, Oliver thought he would never be able to hold back long enough.

"Percy," Oliver murmured.

"Mmmmm" Percy said, kissing down Oliver's neck.

"Need you," He said.

"So much," Percy sounded almost desperate.

Oliver nodded and apparated them back to his flat.

The moment their feet landed on the old wooden floor of Oliver's posh flat in Hogsmeade, Percy was yanking his shirt over his head. His eyes were dark and determined, shadowed over with an anxious urgency that startled Oliver. He lifted his hands to the buttons of Percy's shirt, but stilled himself to examine the odd look on his face again.

"Why are you stopping?" Percy said breathlessly.

"Perce, are you…do you want this? Is this going too fast?" Oliver said, his own heart hammering in his chest.

"Oliver," Percy groans. "I can't stop now. I can't…I'll never come back," he gripped Oliver's shoulders tightly and slammed him back against the wall hard. He kissed him with teeth and tongue, not relenting for even a second. The panicked look on his face was enough to quell Oliver's urge to stop…but not the unease or doubt he felt. He was never one to act on his doubts, and opted instead to devote his actions to desire.

He fell to his knees and made quick work of undoing Percy's trousers. He ran his hands up and down the smooth, pale skin of Percy's legs, kissing gently at any exposed flesh he could reach. Percy was looking down at him with heavily-lidded eyes, his hands still gripping Oliver's shoulders almost painfully. When Oliver's tongue darted out and ran along the underside of Percy's shaft, the abandon in Percy's voice was enough for Oliver to wish they never left this room again.

He wrapped his lips around Percy's long, pink cock and heard his name echo across the room in a breathy moan. He gripped Percy's hips and focused on taking him as deeply as he could. He loved the feeling of him beginning to go weak, and he wanted to make him forget all of his pain, to take a little onto his own shoulders if he could. He let his fingers trace the strong planes along Percy's back and arse, reveling in the subtle strength that was uniquely Percy.

Oliver got lost once Percy began to thrust. He palmed his erection, desperate for release. He needed Percy to come, to let go of that last vestige of control he held onto and finally give in.

"Fuck," Percy moaned, shooting down Oliver's throat as his legs openly shook. When Oliver looked up at Percy and smiled, Percy looked down at him with a completely unreadable expression. Oliver rose and slowly moved them back to his bed.

Percy laid back and put his arm over his eyes, his breathing still heavy. Oliver took the opportunity to shed his remaining clothes. When he looked up, the other wizard was gazing at him with an openness that Oliver hadn't seen in years. He clenched his jaw at the need to tell Percy how much he loved him and settled instead for laying gently over him and kissing his thin lips softly. He reached up and threaded his fingers in Percy's curly red hair, eventually taking his glasses off and setting them on the nightstand.

To be so confronted with Percy's eyes, finally open and full, moved Oliver with remarkable force. He brushed his erection over Percy's flagging one, and when he reached down he noted with surprise that Percy was getting hard again. Percy's knees came up on either side of Oliver's hips, settling him in between Percy's legs and making his body burn with need.

"Oliver…I need this…" Percy said, his eyes sparking under Oliver's heavy gaze.

Oliver kissed him again, casting a nonverbal spell that slicked up his fingers. He quickly reached down and brushed them along Percy's crevice. Percy arched up, moaning hungrily. After a few more teasing brushes of his hand, he slowly slid a finger inside of Percy. He moaned and thrust his hips up again. When Oliver added a second finger, Percy hissed and stilled his hips. Oliver gave him a moment to adjust and then began to move, scissoring and twisting his fingers inside of Percy. His warm heat was enclosing his fingers, and making Oliver shake with the need to enter him and fuck him hard. He knew better, though, and kept his pace slow.

"Are you ready?" Oliver whispered, running a tongue up Percy's neck.

Oliver forced his eyes open, needing to see Percy's face, to ensure himself that it was all really happening. When he entered him, Percy's eyes popped open before he winced. Oliver went as slow as possible. He knew it would hurt, and he gathered Percy did too, so he opted to be careful. Percy didn't need whispered words of encouragement or stuttering apologies. It would be condescending. Instead, Oliver pressed in as slowly as he could, dropping his head to Percy's shoulder and groaning at the incredible tight heat surrounding him. Nothing had ever felt this amazing, he was sure of it.

Percy was gripping his shoulders tightly, his knees squeezing at Oliver's hips, but he remained still. Percy needed time, and despite the overwhelming need to begin to move vigorously, Oliver maintained and just kissed up and down Percy's jaw, his arms shaking under all of the pressure and feeling. Finally, Percy's hands began to dance up and down his bare back, and Oliver kissed his lips softly, pulling back and pushing into him with more force.

At that, Percy moaned and arched his back slightly, taking Oliver in deeper. Oliver couldn't help but cry out his name then and increase the pace. After a few more thrusts, he hit something that made Percy cry out, and Oliver lifted his leg up to wrap around his waist and keep the angle. Percy pulled him in greedily, his head thrown back and his eyes tightly shut. Oliver leaned down and kissed him again softly, slowing his thrusts.

"Percy, look at me," Oliver whispered, reaching up to brush his hair from his forehead. Percy opened his eyes and stared back at Oliver with such a loving, hungry expression that Oliver thought he'd stop breathing.

"Christ, Perce," Oliver whispered, picking up and pace again and gripping Percy's leg tightly.

"Oliver, I need," Percy whimpered, and Oliver felt his hand move between their bodies. He gently took Percy's hand away and let go of his leg to grip his shaft.

"Come, Percy. I want to see you let go," Oliver whispered, his own orgasm threatening to overcome him before he got a chance to see and feel Percy losing control

As if on cue, Percy's back arched high and his hands gripped Oliver's shoulders, fingernails piercing his skin. He bit his lip, but soon just let go and moaned loudly, like a keening cry in the back of his throat. Oliver tried desperately to keep up his pace as he watched Percy come undone. However, when he felt his stomach begin to quiver and clench, Oliver came hard whispering Percy's name and burying his face in his neck.

They lay catching their breath for a moment, and then Percy placed his hands on Oliver's face. The look in his eyes was so raw, so full of love, that Oliver thought he may have stopped breathing. He kissed Percy again, letting his tongue slide lazily over to the other wizard's. Exhausted, they cast a hasty cleaning charm and began to drift on in each other's arms. Oliver wanted desperately just to tell Percy how much he loved him, but he knew Percy would never be able to handle those words yet. As long as Percy stayed, and kept coming back, Oliver would be content.

He felt Percy's body quiver against his and pulled the blankets up over them, settling into a relieved and contented sleep.

((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Three words that became hard to say.  
I and Love and You._

Percy pretended to fall asleep, all the while the tenuous hold on the remaining fragments of his soul was threatening to break to pieces. He could feel his body shaking with the overwhelming guilt of it all. He didn't deserve this. He'd wanted Oliver all this time, and it betrayed Audrey's memory to act on it. He was filled with so much self loathing that it felt like Fred was dying all over again. He needed to get out of there…fast. He may die if he stayed inside of Oliver's welcoming arms any longer.

Listening to Oliver's breathing, and knowing it like he knew his own, Percy moved Oliver's hands slowly off of his chest. Sure enough, he was sound asleep and barely made a protest as Percy pulled away. He found his clothes, pressed his wand back inside of his robe, and apparated back to his empty flat and the welcome cold, dark tomb of his bedroom.

He sat down on the delicate stool in front of Audrey's vanity and looked at his face in the mirror. He looked better, his body was fuller and there wasn't a deadly pallor to his skin like there was last year. However, his eyes looked so sad he had to turn away from his reflection. He ran his fingertips over Audrey's hair brush. He had packed up every other single thing of hers and put them in storage or sent them back to her mother, but he kept this vanity and all of its contents. He kept her perfumes, her hair baubles, and her makeup. Everything remained untouched, even the charmed drawer where she kept her secrets locked away.

Percy nearly shrieked when he ran his fingers over that drawer and it slid open. It took a few seconds for him to even remember that a person's magic ends when they die. He swalled back the new knot in his throat at that though, and gazed at its contents. There was one letter, sealed with her lipstick, and addressed to him. The entirety of her secrets amounted to one undelivered letter, and Percy's hands shook with the gravity of that thought as he picked it up. His fingers slid slowly under the flap and he pulled out the sharp, white muggle paper.

Just seeing her large, looping letters brought back memories that Percy had been trying to avoid.

_Percy,_

_I'm not going to say this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write, because it's not. I don't doubt for a moment that I'm right, and that gives me the confidence to write this letter without weepy soliloquy._

_I love you. I love you so much, and you are my best friend. Sure, we have always been content and comfortable instead of fiery and passionate, but I wouldn't trade my life for anything. I know that you love me, too. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. I can feel it in your kiss when it presses against my lips. When you read what I'm about to write, don't doubt for even a second that this is true: We love each other._

_But Jesus Christ, Percy, when you look at Oliver…when you look at him you fucking burn. And he echoes that almost identically with everything he says and does. You need him, you want him, and as much as it hurts...you love him too. The way he looks at you whenever your back is turned or he thinks no one is paying attention, it's like he's going to die if he doesn't get to touch you._

_I'm not a stupid woman, Percy. You would have never married me if I was. How could either of you think that it would go right over my head?_

_No…No that's not the right question. You obviously were hiding these feelings largely from yourself, or at least suppressing them. That's what you do, isn't it? You let things fester and boil inside of you until it makes you ill, and it makes you insane. I'm sure if I ever find the wherewithal to give you this letter, you'll find a way to punish yourself for something you can't control._

_I don't feel betrayed, and I don't feel like we've been living a lie. I just feel sorry, and a little heartbroken. You're the only man I've ever loved. We have two amazing daughters together. And, you shouldn't be with me. Do you have any idea how it feels to know that and to keep it locked away? I can't do it anymore…I just can't. I can't keep on loving a man who isn't all for me, and I can't go on keeping you and Oliver from what you so obviously need._

_I can't leave though. I'm not brave enough. I need you. He needs you. And sometimes…Sometimes, Percy, I think you might need both of us._

_If ever you actually read this, it means I'm gone…I've left you. I'll stay near, we'll see the girls equally, and I'll always be your best friend. But I can't continue this knowing what I know._

_My heart is breaking, but not nearly as bad as yours does every time he walks away._

_Love in More Ways than You'll Ever Know,_

_Audrey_

Percy crushed the letter in his fist, sobs shaking his body. He looked up into Audrey's mirror again, and lifted his hand to smash his fist into the delicate class. He stopped himself, as he could never destroy this last bit of Audrey's memory. Instead, he began to pound hard against the wall, cursing himself for being so foolish…so obvious.

Finally, weak from everything that he had been through, from the crushing weight of his own mind, Percy collapsed on the bed he hastily bought when he sold the one he shared with Audrey. He gripped the stark white, fairly new cotton sheets in his fists and fell into a fitful sleep.

When he woke, the letter lay flat and wrinkled next to his face, like Audrey had been next to him all night. He breathed in and could still smell Oliver on his skin. The scent triggered something inside of him, and he could feel that familiar fire…that need rising inside of him. Audrey was right. Audrey was always right.

Percy paced his room in the early morning, trying to make sense of all of the thoughts in his head. He could go on living his life as is; functioning on meager emotions and only expressing anything at all to Molly and Lucy. Or, he could fall into Oliver's arms and let go…just let go of all of the pain. He shook with the notion that he could be with Oliver that he didn't need to continue to do penance. It went against everything he had thought for the past year…the past five years if he was honest.

But here was Audrey's letter, staring up at him from the white sheets, imploring him to let go.

Percy lifted his wand and apparated to Oliver's flat immediately.

Percy pounded on the door, his entire body trembling. Could Oliver forgive him this one last time? Would Oliver ever trust him to know that he wouldn't run away anymore? As the groan and the heavy footsteps made their way to the dark wooden door, Percy's nerves felt like they would make his body implode.

"'Course it's you. Forget a sock or something?" Oliver said, trying to sound vitriolic, but unsuccessfully disguising the hurt marring his masculine features.

"Ollie," Percy whispered, his hand brushing along the side of the shorter wizard's face. For a moment, Oliver closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Suddenly and sharply, he turned away.

"No. I can't do this anymore. I can't take you running away anymore. I can't take you hiding inside of yourself and closing everyone else off. It's too much," Oliver said, putting his large hand on his chest.

Percy felt a stab in his own chest. How could he have been so blind? How could he have not seen how badly Oliver needed him? He knew his own mind, knew his own heart, but he swallowed down his pain for the sake of what he felt was a greater good. Seeing that wounded look in Oliver's eyes destroyed all of Percy's misconceptions.

"Oliver, please," Percy said, choking on his own realizations.

"Please what, Perce? Need another quick shag to get you through the week?" Oliver said, ice dripping from his words even as his eyes seemed to get glassier.

"I…" The words caught in Percy's throat. This was it. He was on the edge and for the first time, he was going to jump. No more going in the other direction, no more burying himself in the hard stone, he would finally face what years of pain, death and uncertainty has convinced him he didn't deserve.

"I love you, Oliver Wood. I love you so much. I've likely loved you since I was 13 years old. I've been hiding from it. Keeping myself from this out of some notion of self-flagellation, but I can't do it anymore either. Please, Oliver. Please let me love you…please love me back," Percy said, tears running freely down his cheeks. "I cannot lose you too."

He knew he sounded pathetic, but he didn't care anymore. Percy dropped everything that he had wrapped himself in, and exposed the most hidden parts of himself to Oliver. He felt free in letting go, and he hoped that Oliver would still welcome him back into his arms. He wasn't averse to begging, he needed this too much.

Percy didn't have to say another word.

Oliver loosened the tight grip his powerful hands had on the doorframe and pulled Percy roughly against him. He grabbed Percy's face and kissed him with so much emotion that Percy thought he would drown in it and die a happy man. He let his mouth blissfully slide against Oliver's, his hands running over his toned back and threading up through his thick, brown hair. He didn't think he would ever be able to let go of Oliver again, let alone run away from him. Soon, Oliver pulled back, his eyes nearly black and his breathing heavy.

"I love you too, Percy. I love you so much," He whispered, kissing Percy again softly.

Percy gripped Oliver's shoulders tightly, the shaking in his body becoming too much, and fell against his solid body. When Oliver held him tightly and pressed his face into his hair, Percy knew that things would never be the same again.

He could feel the smile stretch across his face even as the tears kept falling.


End file.
